<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm just watching and at the same time I'm waiting by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227085">I'm just watching and at the same time I'm waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bullying, Come Eating, Coming of Age, Dirty Talk, Divorced parents, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Panties, Riding, Slice of Life, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Top Park Chanyeol, adapted from the movie a whisker away, at first, baekhyun and kyungsoo are best friends, baekhyun needs a big hug, chanyeol and jongin are best friends, chanyeol is kind of cold, chanyeol is kind of emotionally constipated, dom!chanyeol, existential crisis hehe, finding yourself, healing and growing, jongin friend of the year awardee too i guess, kyungsoo friend of the year awardee, learning to love yourself, mythological creatures, no homophobia here bc this is a fluffy story, sehun and yi fan are jerks, slick, small town, that's all the tags i think?, traditional festival, transforming into a cat to get closer to your crush, ＡＢＯ - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyun. It’s the name of Chanyeol’s past dog that passed away when he was in ninth grade. When the taller and Baekhyun’s cat form stumbled into each other for the very first time a year ago, the former was totally convinced it was his deceased dog reincarnated as a cat which came back to him. Baekhyun fools himself into thinking that it’s the Hyun from Baekhyun which the taller calls him with. It’s a stupid thing to convince yourself of but it makes Baekhyun happy regardless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm just watching and at the same time I'm waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! sorry for being so inactive and not posting updates. i still have my online summer classes and it's pretty tiresome attending too even though it's online urgh</p><p>and so i have been wanting to make it up to all of you and i come bearing this one shot story<br/>it's heavily adapted from the animated film a whisker away</p><p>i watched it on netflix last month and it was very fun to watch (beautiful storyline, super nice ost, and cute art) and i immediately thought of adapting it into a chanbaek fic because the movie really made me cheer up during a hard time<br/>you should give it a try if you like animated films and in need of a serotonin boost<br/>of course, i modified some elements and added some scenes as well for this to have a substance of originality</p><p>i hope you all have been doing well ^^<br/>the past months have been crazy, with us being stuck at home, to all the injustice happening around the world, and to all the petty fanwars happening on twitter</p><p>please always take care of yourselves and stay safe. i hope we all become happy and if you ever need someone to talk to, you can dm me on twitter or mention me or even comment here<br/>i may not reply to all of you but i read all your comments and you all make me happy and feel appreciated</p><p>lastly, let's not forget that behind every username we fight on twitter, is a human being. as the wise namjoon once said, "the fact that we're alive, it's enough reason for us to be respected, right?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s going to move in soon, right? How about you tell your dad you want to live with me, hm?”</p><p>The boy merely hums in answer to his mother, choosing to direct all his attention to the different snacks lining up the festival tents as they walk. He doesn’t bother telling her his father’s girlfriend is already living with them.</p><p>Drums and gongs can be heard amidst all the chatter, the last day of the festival seemingly making everyone take in all the fun they could have.</p><p>“Baekhyun,” the woman hisses.</p><p>The boy sighs. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation. In fact, he doesn’t even want to be in this festival. Or town. Or province. He wants to get out of this place away from everyone.</p><p>Baekhyun stops walking and turns to face his mother who’s clothed in a colorful hanbok, having partaken in the parade earlier as a lantern bearer. “What do you want me to do, mom? Move in with you just so that you’ll be the one who wins?”</p><p>His mother pauses walking as well, voice suddenly rising in defense. “What-“</p><p>Baekhyun cuts her off, smirk making its way to his face. “That’s how divorces work isn’t it? The winner gets the child. Having the kid with you makes people have more sympathy with you.”</p><p>The woman’s grip on her hanbok skirt tightens, knuckles turning white. Baekhyun hit a nerve, he knows. Ever since the divorce, people have started talking about his mother, calling her irresponsible and selfish. His father on the other hand, was praised and sympathized with. Baekhyun thinks such thinking is backward and ancient but well, they live in the countryside, so he’s really not surprised.</p><p>His mother looks hurt and frustrated, lips pressed in a thin line and eyebrows furrowed. “Look, you’re just sixteen, you’re still a child. There are just things you can’t understand until you’re older.”</p><p>“Then stop telling me things I don’t understand.” Baekhyun’s fists clench, irritation making his eyes narrow and anger build up inside him. How dare they always call him a child when his youth has been wasted on drama and fighting over custodies and properties.  When all his middle school life he was bullied and teased as if it was his fault that his family broke apart. “You’re all just being selfish and you guys are too blind with pride to see that,” he says with venom before walking away. He can hear his mother call for him, but his pace picks up, and then he’s running.</p><p>Baekhyun runs and runs, uncaring of the people he bumps into and where his feet lead him. He just wants to get away from this shitty town, from all these shitty people. He doesn’t even notice when the number of people dwindled down and he reaches a temple. When he slows down to a stop, he breathes in and out, trying to calm down.</p><p>Calming down doesn’t come to him. Instead, anger is the only emotion he feels and that void inside of him seems to grow bigger and bigger. He looks up when explosions reach his ears, colorful bursts of fireworks paint the night sky, marking the end of the week long Gangneung Danoje Festival.</p><p>Ah… Baekhyun hates this. He hates this stupid world. “I hope the world ends soon,” he whispers.</p><p>As soon as the words leave his mouth, he hears the jingle of a bell and he looks to where the sound is coming from. On the temple grounds, a stand that hasn’t been there before stands before his eyes, a single lightbulb hanging on one of the beams. A stout man wearing a hanbok and a <em>gat</em> sits on a small wooden stool, smoking a pipe. Baekhyun walks closer and sees that what are placed on the stall are masks taking the shape of a cat’s face from the ears to the nose. Different colors and different designs adorn the masks, seemingly made of lightweight wood coated with white paint. He walks towards the stall and the man in curiosity. Why would a stall be here meters away from the square where the festival is taking place? Sure, people might stumble here or couples planning to do erotic stuff but it’s certainly just a bad choice of location for business. He’s about to ask the man why he’s selling on a remote area like this when the stout man’s head lifts up, revealing a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a smile displaying two sharp fangs.</p><p>“Welcome. Do you want to try one on?”</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>“Soo!” Baekhyun shouts at the top of his lungs. He rushes forward, running full speed to the mentioned boy who seems set on pretending to not know him. Other students look towards him but he doesn’t give them mind. When he reaches the other, Baekhyun slings an arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, giving the other his rectangular smile. “Good morning!”</p><p>Kyungsoo looks straight on ahead as they walk, not sparing Baekhyun a glance. “Good morning. I see you still can’t greet people normally.”</p><p>“But-but, you’re being such a meanie to me when I just wanted to catch your attention,” Baekhyun says in a cutesy voice, pouting his lips, and batting his eyelashes to his friend. It earns him a smack on the head.</p><p>“Maybe if you stopped causing such a ruckus every morning, I wouldn’t pretend to not know you,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk, flicking Baekhyun’s forehead for good measure.</p><p>They enter the school gates with Baekhyun whining and rubbing the spot his supposed bestfriend inflicted pain on. He was about to slap Kyungsoo’s butt as retaliation when he sees <em>him</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, everyone just became scarecrows in his eyes and he stops walking, eyes glittering in happiness.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo turns to look at him when Baekhyun just hands his backpack to him.</p><p>“Hold this for a sec.”</p><p>Running full speed ahead in front of the mop of fluffy brown hair, Baekhyun skids to a halt and kneels on one leg once he’s past it. “My prince, I am at your service,” he dramatically says with his left hand on his chest and his right hand raised. His head is raised towards Chanyeol who looks anything but amused.</p><p>Students pause their walking to watch them before moving on, already used to this scene every morning. Chanyeol just sighs before walking away. “Seriously, give it a rest, Byun. Jongin, let’s go.” Jongin gives Baekhyun an apologetic laugh before walking beside the tall man.</p><p>Ah, Baekhyun just can’t get enough of that deep voice. If he could, he’d make Chanyeol’s usual replies to his antics every morning his alarm clock. Maybe he should? Yes, tomorrow he’ll record it on his phone as his hand holds it raised up. He stands up and grinningly shouts with raised arms. “But it’s my expression of love, Chanyeol, uwu.”</p><p>His backpack hits his head and he sees Kyungsoo has caught up beside him. “Tell me you did not just say uwu out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re near the classroom and Baekhyun is gushing over how hot and deep Chanyeol’s voice is to Kyungsoo when he hears Sehun and Yi Fan who are leaning on the hallway windows taunting Chanyeol.</p><p>“Park, you should treat treat Pabo Byun a bit better, you know,” Yi Fan arrogantly says with a sly smirk.</p><p>“That’s right. You should whisper in his ear with that hot deep voice of yours and-“ Sehun didn’t get to finish what he was saying, Baekhyun hitting him with his backpack. “Ah! The fuck d’you do that for Pabo Byun?”</p><p>“Shut up, you shitheads! Don’t you dare talk to my Chanyeol that way!”</p><p>Baekhyun hastily climbs on the windowsill and jumps down. He makes his way towards Chanyeol. “Hey, hey, Chanyeollie, lemme record your voice! I’ll listen to it before I sleep and set it as my alarm, yeah? How ‘bout it?”</p><p>When the taller ignores him and doesn’t answer, Baekhyun fakes cry and settles on his own seat. Kyungsoo just looks at Baekhyun on his right with a resigned face and lets out a sigh, wondering why ever since their first year in high school, Baekhyun never failed to draw the lot to the seat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home,” Baekhyun says to no one in particular.</p><p>To his surprise, however, the door to the main room opens and a beautiful young woman welcomes him back home. “Oh, you’re just in time! I was about to make dinner. Do you have any requests?”</p><p>“Ah, Ga-in <em>imo</em>, you’re home early,” Baekhyun says with a grin as he removes his shoes on the door entrance. He then makes his way into the main room, bypassing the woman who follows him inside as he gets a Chilsung Cider from the fridge. He gulps it down as soon as he opens it, welcoming the brief cold relief from the warm summer air.</p><p>“Well, what about it? Hmm, how about Tangsuyuk? Or Gamjatang?” Ga-in asks him warm eyes, eager to please and be close to the boy. The glimmer in her eyes die down, face falling, when Baekhyun just grabs a choco pie and honey butter chips.</p><p>“Ah well, I actually already ate with Kyungsoo at a chicken place earlier. You just go and cook what you want, imo! Good night!” Baekhyun smiles at her before climbing up the stairs, clutching his snacks to his chest. He almost feels bad for her.<em> Almost</em>.</p><p>They all act like Baekhyun’s a trophy to be won over, it’s annoying. They should just leave him be and leave him out of their drama.</p><p>Opening the door to his room, Baekhyun drops all his snacks to his desk and drops his backpack wherever on the wooden floors. He opens his drawer and gets a mask out, its shape that of a cat’s. He feels happiness take over his entire being, heart pounding fast in excitement, lips being stretched into a grin. He opens the sliding glass door to his balcony a bit before putting the mask over his face. As soon as it’s been put on, he walks out on the warm tiles of the balcony and quickly goes to his destination.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>A petite calico cat with white and orange fur can be seen walking around the neighborhood streets of Jumunjin-eup, Gangneung. Its eyes are a beautiful mismatch of yellow and blue that hold a certain kind of cleverness surely not normal to cats. A lot of children and middle schoolers try to pet it, squealing “cute!” and “how pretty!”, but the cat only turns its head in a proud way and trudges on haughtily with its four paws, tail high up in the air.</p><p>Baekhyun knows fully well his cat version is adorable as hell but he doesn’t want to hear praises from anyone else other than a certain someone.</p><p>He’s reached his destination, going around the restaurant to the back. As expected, a lot of customers are inside, courtesy of the week long festival well already on its second day. Countless tourists from all around the country as well as foreigners come to Gangneung every year to witness the oldest Korean traditional festival, the Danoje Festival.</p><p>“Yeol, throw the trash away then serve tables number 3 and 5!”</p><p>“Yes!” he hears a muffled shout before the door opens, revealing a sweaty Chanyeol wearing an apron over his shirt and hauling two huge trashbags as if they were nothing but air. When the other sees him, Chanyeol’s face lights up and he drops everything, grabbing Baekhyun- well, Baekhyun in his cat form. “Hyun!”</p><p><em>Hyun. </em>It’s the name of Chanyeol’s past dog that passed away when he was in ninth grade. When the taller and Baekhyun’s cat form stumbled into each other for the very first time a year ago, the former was totally convinced it was his deceased dog reincarnated as a cat which came back to him. Baekhyun fools himself into thinking that it’s the Hyun from Baekhyun which the taller calls him with. It’s a stupid thing to convince yourself of but it makes Baekhyun happy regardless.</p><p>“Meow.” (Oh my god, how do you look even hotter than this morning?)</p><p>“Ah… and here I thought you forgot me,” the taller chuckles as he sits down on the grass and nuzzles Baekhyun’s belly with his nose.</p><p>“Meow.” (I’m so sorry, my mom’s been damn persistent these past two days, asking me to have dinner with her and meeting up after school.)</p><p>“Yes, I missed you too, Hyun,” Chanyeol replies with a warm smile, dimple showing, his chestnut brown almond shaped eyes crinkling with happiness. Ah, Baekhyun would happily go like this.</p><p>Chanyeol rubs Baekhyun’s head to his cheek, savoring the softness of his fur. They get interrupted by the slamming of a door, Baekhyun jumping out of Chanyeol’s hold, fur rising and stanced to attack. Baekhyun’s embarrassed to admit he’s in tune with the animal instincts of his cat form. “Chanyeol, hurry the fuck up and- oh my god, Hyun!” Yoora rushes out and kneels on the greenery as well, stroking the base of his ears with gentle fingers.</p><p>The first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s older sister, he was awestruck. Not only is Park Yoora very pretty, she literally looks like her younger brother. The Park siblings shared similar facial features it was amazing. Yoora’s long hair a year ago was now reduced to a short bob cut, framing her face perfectly well. By spending time in the Park household as a cat, Baekhyun has learned that the Humanities major was well in her sophomore year and is attending Gangneung–Wonju National University. Chanyeol often complains to Baekhyun how Yoora’s always slaving him around, but Baekhyun knows deep down that the taller cares a lot for his older sister.</p><p>“Who’s a cutie, huh? That’s right you are, you are,” Yoora says in a cutesy voice, giggling at the loud meow she receives. Baekhyun preens at the praise; he has long known he should be kind to Chanyeol’s older sister as his future sister-in-law. Besides, the woman is nothing but lovely.</p><p>Chanyeol rolls his eyes but chuckles nonetheless. “Noona, stop hogging Hyun.”</p><p>“We can share, you know!” Yoora tsks, playfully punching her brother’s arm. “Besides, if Hyun were to choose, I’m sure he’ll pick me over you, dumbass.”</p><p>Baekhyun then walks away from Yoora and jumps into Chanyeol’s lap, nuzzling his head on the taller’s stomach. “Ha! Well, well, well. It seems like Hyun begs to disagree. Ow! What’d you kick me for?!”</p><p>The older woman stands up and crosses her arms before flipping her hair back. “Just you wait, I’ll buy him catnip and he’ll choose me over you.”</p><p>“Yah! That’s basically weed for animals!” the taller shouts at his retreating sister before remembering he had tables to attend to. He carries Baekhyun inside and upstairs to his room. “Wait for me, here, Hyun! I just have to do my chores then I’ll bring you some food after.”</p><p>“Meow.” (I love you so much, I’ll wait for you anytime.)</p><p>Chanyeol gives the cat one last smile before closing the door, leaving Baekhyun alone in the room. As a cat, his senses are heightened, so the fresh scent of mint and soap encompassing the room is one he takes in.</p><p>Chanyeol always smells so good. Apart from his adorable ears that stick out, it’s the taller’s scent that Baekhyun has first noticed when the other held him close (as a cat, of course) that fateful day a year ago. Prior to that meeting, Baekhyun never really cared much for anyone apart from Kyungsoo, so it was not like he gave particular attention to Chanyeol, much more his scent.</p><p>As Baekhyun walks towards the bed, he notices the music sheets strewn around the room again. Chanyeol’s guitar– old, its varnish faded, and scratches along the sides, placed beside the bed, was something Chanyeol painstakingly saved up for and bought in a second-hand shop in town. The taller having to sneak around his family to make music was something that pains Baekhyun’s heart. In a small town like this, conventional jobs were more preferred and that meant Chanyeol’s family expected him to become a civil servant. That, or he inherit their restaurant.</p><p>Baekhyun is lucky enough to sometimes bear witness when the taller’s music notes come to life and his ears are blessed with the taller’s playing and singing. He’s even luckier because he gets to sleep on Chanyeol’s lap sometimes as he sits away on his desk, creating music on his laptop with music softwares too complicated looking for the smaller to understand its technicalities.</p><p>Baekhyun jumps on the bed, walking on fresh linen cotton sheets before settling down on the soft pillow and lying down on his side, getting lost in his thoughts.</p><p>If only Chanyeol was as nice to Human Baekhyun as he is with Cat Baekhyun…</p><p>The door slams open and reveals Chanyeol holding a bowl of what Baekhyun can smell as broiled tuna in it. With the apron gone, leaving the fitted white muscle tee he was wearing underneath, Baekhyun can clearly see Chanyeol’s broad shoulders and refined chest, a sight he treasures because the taller’s school uniform is so damn loose they hide this amazing physique.</p><p>The taller chuckles, making Baekhyun’s eyes dart from his chest to his face. “Even as a cat, you’re pretty lazy too, huh, Hyun?” Chanyeol goes to sit beside the bed and puts the bowl down. He grabs the calico cat and urges it to eat when the cat just lazily stands there, looking at its food with disgust.</p><p>“Come on, I cooked this for you, Hyun,” Chanyeol whispers as he strokes the cat’s chin.</p><p>Baekhyun wastes no time and starts eating the food, his hate for tuna disappearing in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Lying down on Chanyeol’s chest and being this close to his face is one of Baekhyun’s favorite things in the world. He can smell the other’s fresh scent and just relax. “You always smell like strawberries,” he hears, accompanied by a delightful chuckle. Baekhyun opens his eyes and sees Chanyeol’s soft smile directed at him. Baekhyun’s heart can’t take this anymore. “I bet your other owners bathe you with strawberry bath bombs.”</p><p>“Meow.” (I only belong to you, Chanyeol.)</p><p>Chanyeol then meows back and god, if that’s not the cutest thing Baekhyun has ever witnessed in his life. The taller’s phone lights up with a call and Baekhyun sees the time. It’s almost seven in the evening and as much as he hates it, he has to leave before the sun completely disappears on him. The call is picked up and Baekhyun hears it was Jongin who was calling. He meows, scratching on the windowsill and looking back at Chanyeol to convey his message. “Wait a sec, Jongin. Hyun, are you leaving now?”</p><p>“Meow.” (I have to or else my father would check on my room and find me gone.)</p><p>A deep, fond laughter can be heard and Baekhyun commits it to memory. Chanyeol slides open the window and leans over it, gently putting Baekhyun down on the balcony. “See you tomorrow, Hyun.”</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost dark, the sun has already set, painting the skies in purple and pink. Baekhyun walks with a light feeling, heart full, and happiness contained within him. He bypasses the neighborhood on house roofs, jumping down the road when he’s near their area. It’s now dark, lampposts lit and the number of people he sees on the streets decreasing.</p><p>He was passing by a small playground when a familiar but unwelcomed voice calls him.</p><p>“Hello, omega.” Hissing, Baekhyun goes on his defensive stance and sees the mask dealer he saw in the temple a year ago sitting down on one of the benches. He was still wearing his hanbok and <em>gat</em>, human disguise failing miserably with those glowing yellow eyes of his, combined with the whiskers on his cheeks, and sharp fangs. Baekhyun wonders why he even tries. He even has fucking cat paws for hands! “You should just stay at Chanyeol’s place, why do you even bother going home each time you visit him?”</p><p>“Okay, first of all, stop calling me omega, you fucking weirdo. And I have to go home because I still have a life to live, duh.”</p><p>The mask dealer procures a pipe from the fold inside his hanbok, lighting it with fire emerging from his paw claw. “I’m just saying, you should just enjoy being a cat. It’s such a waste, y’know?” he creepily grins, pupils dilating.</p><p>“Ahjussi, I’m having fun as a cat, trust me.” And Baekhyun is, he really is. He hasn’t felt this alive since forever.</p><p>The mask dealer then tilts his head downwards to be face level with Baekhyun, yellow eyes staring straight right into him. “Then you should just stay as a cat forever. Keep that mask, hm?” The mask dealer then sits straight once more, Baekhyun feeling relieved of the distance. He smokes on his pipe, exhaling white puffs of air. “In exchange, give me your human face.”</p><p>“What the fuck?! No way, old man!”</p><p>“I sell cat masks to humans who want to be cats and I sell human masks to cats who want to be humans. You’re having a blast as a cat, right? Throw away your tiresome human face and just enjoy being a feline- ow!”</p><p>Baekhyun runs, wanting to get away from the creepy old man. Or is it cat? Old mask dealer. He never bothered Baekhyun this much before. He used to just creepily grin or watch from the sidelines. Ah damn, Baekhyun wishes his scratch was painful.</p><p>“I’m rooting for you, y’know?” Baekhyun jumps up startled and goes to his defensive stance once more. He sees the mask dealer leaning on a post, arms crossed to his chest. “You should just tell Chanyeol who Hyun really is. Tell him, “It was me, Pabo Byun, all along.” He’ll lose his cold attitude towards you and fall head over heels for you.”</p><p>Baekhyun hisses and jumps away from the mask dealer. “How do you even know about my nickname?! And no way in hell am I doing that! As if that’ll ever happen! Besides, it’s not like he’s going to believe me even if I tell him. And even if he did, it might be the opposite of what you’re saying and he’ll end up hating me instead.”</p><p>“I know everything about my clients,” the mask dealer tilts his head and grins, sharp fangs coming in view. “Well, what’s your plan then?”</p><p>Crossing his furry arms over his chest, Baekhyun proudly tilts his chin up. “I’m gathering more information as Hyun and using what I know to get closer to him as Pabo Byun.”</p><p>“Your plan doesn’t seem to be working though.”</p><p>“Can you shush?! Besides, you’re so fucking shady. You didn’t charge me anything when you gave me the mask a year ago. What do you even get from this?”</p><p>The mask dealer looks at Baekhyun for a second before chuckling out loud. He puffs out smoke from his pipe again, and before Baekhyun knew it, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after Baekhyun came home and changed back into human, his father came knocking on his doorstep and pestered him to eat with them. He already ate dinner twice, he wants to say, with Kyungsoo and as Hyun, but with his father not taking no for an answer, he gave in.</p><p>Dinner was unbearable. His father kept talking, unaware of the fake smiles and half-assed answers Baekhyun was putting out. Ga-in seemed to notice Baekhyun’s discomfort, giving him a worried glance every now and then. Much to Baekhyun’s relief, she did not inquire or made a topic of it.</p><p>In the end, Ga-in made Tangsuyuk for dinner. As a child, this was Baekhyun’s favorite dish, his mother often cooking it for him. Now, it tastes nothing to him. Suddenly, he remembers the broiled tuna steak Chanyeol cooked for him, and a small smile makes stretches his lips. It tasted so good, even though Baekhyun hated tuna. How can the taller manage to do that?</p><p>Ah… his only safe place in this world is Chanyeol.</p><p>Words can’t even express how much Baekhyun loves him. He took Baekhyun in and gave him a place, naming him after his previous dog, showing just how much of a loyal person he is. He’s smart but he’s never arrogant. He wants to pursue and work on his music yet he still helps out at the restaurant. Baekhyun knows what he’s really like.</p><p>Sure, Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun when he’s Pabo Byun, making the smaller’s heart crack each time. But he’s always so warm and caring to Hyun, always saying “I love you, Hyunnie,” and gently petting him. Countless times had Baekhyun considered telling the taller the truth but he’s so, so scared. He doesn’t want to lose Chanyeol- Chanyeol who always acts tough and apathetic, but deep inside, Baekhyun knows he’s a profound person. He has his fair share of problems too but he seems to just let them simmer inside him. How badly and often had Baekhyun ached for him.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>“My prince, I am at your service.”</p><p>Said prince just looks at Baekhyun in exhaustion before walking back inside the classroom. Jongin pitily smiles at the kneeling boy before following the other. Baekhyun sobs and lies down on the hallway floor, a plastic bag placed on his head shortly by a worn-out Kyungsoo who sighs. “Come on, let’s eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I only packed kimchi, spam, and eggs today,” Kyungsoo says with a pout. “I woke up later than usual,” he sighs. “And here I thought I could make kimchi pancakes today as well. I kept thinking about them last night, I swear.”</p><p>“Oh damn, I would’ve loved to eat some of your kimchi pancakes,” Baekhyun grumbles. “You season them just right it’s a perfect balance of savory and sweet.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s cheeks blush at that. “You’re over exaggerating.”</p><p>“I’m not kidding, they really are <em>that</em> good!” Baekhyun truthfully says, hitting Kyungsoo’s chest with the back of his hand. “I can have like ten of them and not get fed up!”</p><p>A teasing punch is delivered to Baekhyun’s arm and they laugh as they walk on the connecting bridge of the school buildings. Hearing his name, Baekhyun stops walking and looks down below.</p><p>“Pabo Byun’s like so fucking obsessed with Park lately,” Sehun says before sipping his banana milk. “What’s up with that?”</p><p>Yi Fan, who’s seated beside him on the bench, is on his phone, absentmindedly answering. “Who knows?”</p><p>“It’s not even funny anymore y’know. It’s just annoying.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Yi Fan laughs out, pocketing his phone and biting on a corndog. “I feel bad for Park though, it must be hard dealing with someone like that.”</p><p>“The fuck is their problem?” Kyungsoo angrily says, glaring at the two down below. “How ‘bout you assholes fucking mind your own business, huh?” he adds, attempting to throw the lunchbox he was carrying at them. He glances at Baekhyun who looks absolutely unbothered. “Aren’t you even mad. Baek?” Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows, wanting to go down to the two himself and give them a piece of his mind.</p><p>Baekhyun nonchalantly shrugs and continues walking. “Let them say whatever they want.” Reluctantly, the other follows him, surprised when Baekhyun stops not soon after.</p><p>“Don’t get me even started on Park,” Sehun complains. “He’s been acting all conceited lately.”</p><p>Yi Fan questioningly hums. “Y’ think so?”</p><p>“Well, he’s always been like that, acting all superior and shit. He probably thinks we’re below him just because he’s good looking and smart. He even turns down everyone who confesses to him. Well, guess what? He’s not the only good looking one in this school, we’re hot too, duh. Asshole probably only cheats on tests anyway.”</p><p>Kyungsoo eyes Baekhyun’s clenched fists, the plastic bag wrinkling under the boy’s touch, his heart rate picking up when Baekhyun climbs on the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, get down from there!”</p><p>The rest of the class pause their eating, the shouting from outside making them go out of the classroom and into the hallways. The students look out the windows, gasping in shock, shouting “get down!” and “is he crazy?”</p><p>Chanyeol and Jongin look at each other before going out as well. That was Kyungsoo’s voice they heard.</p><p>Sure enough, Chanyeol sees a panicking Kyungsoo urging an angry Baekhyun standing on the edge of the connecting bridge, 30 feet off the ground. He follows where the smaller was looking at and sees a surprised Sehun and Yi Fan down below a bench, stood up and waving Baekhyun to calm the fuck down.</p><p>“What did you say about Chanyeol?! Take that back, you lowlifes!”</p><p>Surprise and worry simmers in Chanyeol’s chest, gasping along with the rest of the students when Baekhyun fixes his stance, much like a cat’s, before jumping off the bridge.</p><p>Chanyeol wastes no time and runs down directly to where the smaller’s jumping to. His heart pounds against his chest.</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol hears Kyungsoo shout.</p><p>He’s angry, angry that Baekhyun would even let the likes of Yi Fan and Sehun get to him. But most of all, he’s angry that Baekhyun would pull off such a dangerous stunt like that.  Does he not care if he injures himself? Why would he stupidly risk everything for Chanyeol?</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun didn’t take into consideration how the tree’s branches would scratch him. As a cat, he’s jumped plenty of times from house roofs and trees down below effortlessly. With scratched arms and a bit of blood on them, he’s still thankful his landing was correct. He straightens up, groaning when he feels his bones protest. Not that he’s broken anything, just that they suffered a bit of an impact.</p><p>“What-what the fuck is the matter with you?!” Sehun shouts at him, Yi Fan still looking at Baekhyun in shock.</p><p>The small boy fixes his mussed up honey blonde hair before glaring at them. “That’s my line, motherfucker!”</p><p>“What did you just say, Pabo Byun?!”</p><p> “Chanyeol’s naturally smart and he always stays up late to study! How dare you accuse him of cheating! And it’s not his fault that no one’s confessing to your ugly ass, you piece of-“</p><p>“Byun!”</p><p>Turning around, Baekhyun sees <em>him.</em> The taller’s eyebrows are furrowed, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.</p><p>Oh. Did he just run here because he was worried about Baekhyun?</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Scarecrows suddenly surround him and all he can see is Chanyeol, Chanyeol, <em>Chanyeol</em>. He faintly registers Sehun calling Yi Fan to go back to the classroom, but who cares about those two? Chanyeol just asked him if he was alright. So, he really was worried about him! He pinches himself, checking to see if this was a dream, but unlike usual, Chanyeol doesn’t disappear, and there’s no beeping noise of his alarm clock.</p><p>“Yes… yes, I’m fine!”</p><p>Chanyeol scans him, walking over to him, and grabbing his wrist. “You need to go to the infirmary, come on.”</p><p>Is this real life? Ah, Baekhyun already confirmed it wasn’t a dream, but… He can’t believe this is happening. He wants to cry, the taller has never once initiated conversation with him and has never held him like this. His chest feels like it’s going to burst, so so full with happiness.</p><p>“Ah, it’s not like the wounds are that serious-“</p><p>“No. You’re bleeding and your arms need to get bandaged, end of discussion.”</p><p>Goosebumps rise on Baekhyun’s skin as he stares up at the back of the taller’s head. Who knew Chanyeol was such a dom?</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>With his arms all bandaged up and treated, Baekhyun sits on the school rooftop’s wooden benches along with Kyungsoo, Jongin, and of course, his beloved Chanyeol.</p><p>“Oh my god, oh my god, Soo, it’s tangsuyuk!”</p><p>“I can see that.” Kyungsoo sassily answers before turning to Chanyeol. “Did you make that yourself?”</p><p>Chanyeol nods.</p><p>“He’s really amazing y’know? He helps out around their restaurant so he could whip up dishes like it’s nothing!” Jongin says around a mouthful of bunggeopang, earning him a light hit to the chest from Chanyeol.</p><p>“You’re exaggerating. It’s not that big a deal.”</p><p>“It is so!” Baekhyun counters, picking up a piece of breaded pork strip with his chopsticks. He puts it in his mouth, chewing and moaning with his eyes closed. He opens them again as soon as he swallows the meat, jerking his head to the side in amazement. “Woah, it’s crispy but the meat’s super juicy! The sauce is not too sweet nor too sour either! Your food tastes amazing as usual, Chanyeollie.”</p><p>“Oh? Let’s taste it, then.”  Kyungsoo picks up a piece as well, putting it in his mouth and mindfully chewing.</p><p>“As usual?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun. “This is the first time you’ve tasted my cooking though… It’s not like you also go to the restaurant.”</p><p>Baekhyun almost drops the chopsticks he was holding. His brain comes up with an excuse, mouth opening to answer loudly, too loudly for his liking. “O-Oh! Did I say that?” he says, laughing nervously. “I just meant that I always assumed that your cooking was good, haha…”</p><p>Chanyeol looks at him weirdly but redirects his focus on Kyungsoo when the other praises his cooking. “I must admit, it does taste very good.” Pink colors the taller’s cheeks and Baekhyun can see how embarrassed Chanyeol is for being praised like this by the three of them. “I also want to thank you by the way,” Kyungsoo adds, looking at Chanyeol. “For sharing half your lunch with Baekhyun.”</p><p>When Baekhyun jumped, he forgot to give the plastic bag he was holding to Kyungsoo, bringing down his lunch with him. Amidst all the chaotic happenings, he even forgot to pick it up and only when the four of them were on the rooftop to eat did he remember he left it near the tree. Chanyeol stopped him from going down, saying he’ll just share half his lunch with him. Of course, Kyungsoo would happily share his packed lunch with his best friend as well, but upon seeing this chance, he just shut his mouth and let Baekhyun use this opportunity to get closer to the love of his life.</p><p>Baekhyun can’t believe his luck. Not only does he get to taste Chanyeol’s cooking, he gets the chance too when the other just happened to cook his favorite dish!</p><p>“Ah… it’s nothing,” Chanyeol mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. He stays quiet after, watching Baekhyun chat with Kyungsoo and Jongin, the small boy looking so joyful and radiant. “You didn’t have to do that, you know?” he says after a while, looking from his shoes to Baekhyun’s eyes.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You know… you could’ve just ignored Sehun and Yi Fan. Those two always talk shit anyway.”</p><p>Baekhyun swallows down the food he was munching. He pouts his lips as he answers. “Well, they were accusing you of cheating. As if you’d do something like that! They also said a bunch of mean things to you. I don’t care what they say about me, but I won’t let them insult you like that!” he finishes with puffed cheeks.</p><p>Chanyeol lets himself stare at Baekhyun before looking away. He shouts at the smaller however, when Baekhyun starts climbing the rooftop fence with bare feet, looking very much like a cat. “Byun, what the fuck are you doing?!”</p><p>“Chanyeollie’s cooking is number one in the world!”</p><p>The whole student body must’ve heard Baekhyun with how loud his shout is. Jongin laughs loudly at Baekhyun’s antics while Kyungsoo only hides his face in embarrassment, the other students in the rooftop looking at them. Chanyeol allows himself to smile when he thinks about how bizarre of a person Baekhyun is. The smile doesn’t go unnoticed and Baekhyun’s heart fills with bliss at the knowledge of making the taller smile. Hyun often makes Chanyeol laugh and smile but the Chanyeol in school is reserved, quiet, face often stoic or guarded. To be rewarded a smile in school and as human Baekhyun too, Baekhyun must’ve saved a country in his past life.</p><p>Chanyeol stands up from the wooden bench, tugging on the white fabric of Baekhyun’s school uniform. “Okay, now come on down. You’re always climbing and jumping around. You’re not a cat, you know?”</p><p>“Okay!” Baekhyun gives him his rectangular smile, turning his body to the side before jumping back down on the concrete floor. The action makes a breeze of wind, spreading Baekhyun’s scent around the four, specially to Chanyeol who’s nearest to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Strawberries, the same as Hyun.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p>
  
</p><p>The door is unlocked, which means either his father or his father’s fiancée is already at home.</p><p>Baekhyun announces his arrival, removing his shoes on the front door entrance and sighing at how cool it is inside the house compared to the scorching summer heat outside.</p><p>As expected, the door to the main room opens and Ga-in welcomes him back. She then notices the bandaged arms and her face becomes worried. “Baekhyun, what happened to your arms?!”</p><p>“Oh, just a result of my clumsiness at school earlier,” he laughs off. He enters the main room, going straight to the fridge, and getting a melon flavored popsicle.</p><p>He didn’t even notice he was humming the whole time, the woman pointing it out to him. “You seem to be in a good mood, Baekhyun,” Ga-in smiles at him. “Did anything fun happen at school today?”</p><p>“Ah, no, it’s nothing, imo. I’m gonna go upstairs now, okay? See you at dinner!”</p><p>He rushes upstairs, popsicle already half eaten. As soon as he’s inside the room, he drops his backpack to the floor and jumps on his bed. He raises the popsicle to the ceiling, a smile making his way as he remembers the events of the day.</p><p>He’s definitely made progress right? There’s a tiny bond that has been created between him and Chanyeol right? Never has Chanyeol come to him or talked to Baekhyun himself. He was even worried about him, asking Baekhyun if he was alright and taking him to the infirmary. Baekhyun smiles at the popsicle before eating all of it.</p><p>As soon as he’s done eating, he looks for the cat mask and opens the balcony’s sliding glass door. Putting it on his face, he transforms into a calico cat once more.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>Landing on the balcony railing, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol and his parents seated around the low rectangular wooden table on the taller’s room, a piece of paper between them.</p><p>The window is open, so the cat can clearly hear the conversation going on.</p><p>“I thought you said you‘d go to Gangneung–Wonju?” Mrs. Park asks a quiet Chanyeol. “Why didn’t you write it in your career survey form, hm?” When she receives no answer, she goes to sigh and makes her voice gentle but firm. “My dear, you’re already going to be a senior this September. That’s three months away. Exams are coming up soon and you need to make a decision now. Before you know it, you’re gonna be graduating and become a university student in the blink of an eye.”</p><p>The parents are met with silence and they look at each other. Mr. Park clears his throat. “You can always take after the restaurant and not go to college if you want.”</p><p>Mrs. Park then turns to his husband in disbelief. “How can you say that? Chanyeol’s intelligence shouldn’t go to waste! He’s going to university and enter the corporate world afterwards.”</p><p>Mr. Park sighs and mumbles. “That’s just your choice.”</p><p>“What? It was Chanyeol himself who said he’d go to Gangneung-Wonju!”</p><p>“That’s because you already laid out a plan for his life and he had no choice but to agree with you!”</p><p>“If I’m laying out a plan for his life then what are you doing? You keep giving out hints that you want him to take over the restaurant!”</p><p>The bantering continues on and an exhausted Chanyeol tells his parents he’ll sign up Gangneung-Wonju and submit the form tomorrow.</p><p>Baekhyun watches Chanyeol on his bed, his arm slung over his eyes, clearly upset. Time to time he sighs and stares at the ceiling.</p><p>With a heavy heart, Baekhyun gives him time and goes back home.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was the same suffocating affair it was, adding weight to Baekhyun’s already heavy heart. Tears have already made it past his eyes. Not only does his chest ache, his eyes sting too. He so badly wants to help Chanyeol, but he can’t. Not as Baekhyun, and not even as Hyun.</p><p>It was almost midnight and Baekhyun can’t, for the life of him, feel at peace or sleep. Wanting to check on the taller boy, Baekhyun sneaks out and transforms into Hyun.</p><p> </p><p>Landing on the balcony railing, Baekhyun is surprised to see Chanyeol sitting on the concrete floor of the balcony, staring at the summer night sky. A beautiful blue blankets the whole town littered with countless of twinkling stars. Chanyeol’s eyes land on him and he smiles. An exhausted smile. “Hyun.”</p><p>Baekhyun immediately jumps to the taller’s chest, nuzzling his face to the strong expanse of safety and taking comfort in the other’s refreshing scent. Chanyeol laughs, his deep voice rumbling from his chest and Baekhyun can feel it. They sat in silence afterwards, Baekhyun looking up at the serene look in Chanyeol’s face as he looks at the night sky.</p><p>When Chanyeol looks down on him, he notices a few scratches on the cat’s limbs. “Hyun, did you injure yourself?”</p><p>Baekhyun lets out mewls of pain when Chanyeol inspects him and hits his stung skin. “It’s just like his injuries,” the taller mumbles, making Baekhyun freeze in place. Chanyeol looks at the night sky again. “I wish I was as brave as he is. He always speaks his mind, not giving a shit what people think of him. The truth is I want to study music in Seoul and become a musician. But it’s not like they’ll approve of me doing something like that. I don’t want to disappoint them so I just go along with what they say. Really, just how pathetic can I be?” Chanyeol dismally smiles. “If it was Byun, he would’ve definitely just told them what he wanted straight up.”</p><p><em>You’re wrong, </em>Baekhyun wants to say. <em>I’m the same. I can’t say what I really want. I always brush off things and act cheerful to avoid problems but the truth is… I have a lot of worries too. But you’re amazing Chanyeol! I wanted the world to end every single day, but after meeting you, after falling in love with you, I realized this world wasn’t such a bad place after all. </em></p><p>“Meow. (I want to help you, how can I help you?)</p><p>The taller scratches the base of his ears and smiles at him. Again, that sad, sad smile which Baekhyun hates.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>The calico cat walks home, head hanging low, tail swishing and twitching.</p><p>Baekhyun’s head is full of Chanyeol that he doesn’t even notice the presence sitting on one of the playground benches. “Have you told Chanyeol the truth, omega?”</p><p>The cat jumps up in surprise, the mask dealer’s eyes glowing yellow than ever, grinning so much it’s almost creepy.</p><p>“You gotta stop being so dramatic and speaking from the shadows, ahjussi. And no, there’s just no way I can tell him.”</p><p>The mask dealer tilts its head to the side, humming in understanding. “Well, if that’s the case, why not just stay a cat forever?”</p><p><em>Not this shit again. </em>“No way, what good would that even do me?”</p><p>“What good would even being human do you then? You can’t help him as Baekhyun either,” the mask dealer retaliates, grin only growing wider when Baekhyun stays quiet. “As a cat, you’ll be free from all the hassles of this world! You’ll be even closer to Chanyeol, not having to worry about going home, attending school, or your parents’ drama. You’ll be able to watch him aaaaall the time. Hyun’s presence alone would atleast make him happy. Doesn’t that sound fun?”</p><p>“Stay the fuck away from my business!” Baekhyun screams at the mask dealer before running away.</p><p>He sprints, afraid the mask dealer would catch up with him again like the other day. Of course, Baekhyun wants to get even closer to Chanyeol. It’s frustrating, not being able to help him both in his cat and human form. It’s true that atleast as Hyun, he’d bring happiness to the taller boy, but he wants to atleast try and help him as Baekhyun.</p><p>Just as Chanyeol saved him a year ago, Baekhyun wants to help the other too. Suddenly, the events of their first meeting a year ago resurface in his mind and Baekhyun feels his resolve strengthening.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p>
  <strong>ONE YEAR AGO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun groans, the sound coming out as a meowing sound.</p><p>The strange man he met earlier told him that to transform into a cat, he just has to put on the mask. Baekhyun didn’t expect it to be real, thinking the man was just fucking with him and he was just wearing contact lenses and he naturally had sharp fangs for teeth.</p><p>Thinking that he’s not going to lose anything anyway, Baekhyun went and made his way to the beach, certain that the place is deserted with the festival going on in the town square. He looks around, the only noise he hears are the crashing of the waves and the explosion of fireworks up in the sky. When he’s certain he’s alone, he puts on the mask. As soon as he blinks, fur covers his body and his line of sight becomes lower. He stands on four paws, whiskers on his face, and a tail behind him.</p><p>Panic arises within him when he realizes the consequences of his actions. He runs back to the temple to ask the man how to turn back into a human. He wants to tell the man that nope, he doesn’t want to become a cat after all. He runs on four legs, rushing to get to his destination he didn’t even notice the pair of legs in front of him.</p><p>He headbutts into the legs, falling down to his back. Baekhyun groans, the sound coming out as a meowing sound. “Ah! Are you okay?”</p><p>Baekhyun scrambles to stand up, looking up when the voice sounds familiar, surprised when he sees it’s a guy from his class. Park Chanyeol, the honor student and, according to Kyungsoo, the most popular guy in their grade. Countless girls and boys have apparently confessed to him, but he turns every single one of them down.</p><p>The cat is picked up, Chanyeol strokes its back and smiles softly at it. He smells like mint and soap. Baekhyun has never really cared much for his classmates or for anyone else apart from Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Chanyeol smile in school. “You kind of remind me of Hyun,” Chanyeol chuckles, making Baekhyun confused if the taller was referring to him. It’s not like the two of them spoke in school before. “My previous dog, Hyun, always ran around excitedly that he always bumped into things or people.”</p><p>Ah, so that’s what he meant. Baekhyun looks at the boy, wondering what he was doing in such a deserted place like this by himself. “Meow.” (Why are you alone?)</p><p>Chanyeol looked at him then, really looked at him that if Baekhyun was in his human form, he’d no doubt blush. “You have such pretty eyes. I’ve never heard of or seen calico cats with heterochromia iridum before.” Now, that makes the smaller boy curious. He hasn’t seen himself as a cat yet so he doesn’t really know what he looks like. So he’s a calico cat huh. Chanyeol smiles at him once more. “Really, what a pretty shade of yellow and blue. You go and take care now, alright?”</p><p>The cat is dropped and Chanyeol waves at him one last time before walking away. Baekhyun looks at the other’s retreating back. There’s something heavy there, like the boy’s carrying an unexplainable burden and Baekhyun thinks that maybe… maybe the other’s just like him.</p><p>He follows behind the taller boy, a sudden urge to accompany him washing over Baekhyun. He follows the boy back to the beach who sits down on the soft sand and watches the fireworks. The moonlight together with the colorful explosions of light from the fireworks illuminate Chanyeol’s face. Only then did Baekhyun really see his features- the almond eyes, straight nose, plump lips, a sharp jawline, an adorable pair of ears that stick out… The wind caresses the taller boy’s fluffy hair, making it rustle in the wind, and Baekhyun wondered how it would feel to card his fingers on such soft, wavy locks.</p><p>“Meow.”</p><p>Chanyeol turns to the sound, startled. He then smiles at the cat, clicking his tongue to call it over. Baekhyun comes. The boy brings the feline to his lap, Baekhyun suddenly purring at how comfortable he feels.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder for what purpose was I put in this world,” Chanyeol quietly says not long after, fingers idly playing with the cat’s ears. He’s looking at the fireworks, the display about to end. Baekhyun sees the tranquil look in the taller’s eyes. “We’re living in the solar system, in a galaxy, in a small place called Earth. Our existence is so, <em>so</em> insignificant.” The boy pauses, the last of the fireworks disappearing, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore now getting louder. Chanyeol looks down at him, then, meeting the cat’s eyes before smiling. “But, in the end, even people are one universe, and everyone is defined as their own universe. Don’t you agree, Hyun?”</p><p>Baekhyun startles. First, because, never in his life did he hear something more beautiful than what Chanyeol has said. He doesn’t think he’s come across anyone who has such a way with words and such a profound mind. It was as if the other peered deeply into Baekhyun’s heart and articulated his emotions. If he was in his human form, Baekhyun’s sure he would be tearing up already. He’s also surprised because the other called him Hyun.</p><p>“Meow?”</p><p>“You’re Hyun, right? The guardian spirit of the mountain probably led your reincarnated form back to me on their way back to their abode,” Chanyeol chuckles, the deep laughter sounding like melody to Baekhyun’s ears.</p><p>Baekhyun’s heart fills with such warmth he’s never felt before. He so badly wants to cry. Finally, he feels like there’s someone who understands him, someone who’s willing to take him in. He nuzzles the boy’s cheek, claws clinging to the shirt’s fabric for life. Chanyeol chuckles. “That tickles, Hyun!”</p><p> </p><p>Countless times have Baekhyun wished for this world to come to an end. He was sick of it, hated every single thing that came with it. Now- now, it doesn’t seem so bad.</p><p>Not with Chanyeol in it.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>Slumped over his desk with only the table lamp lighting up the whole room, Baekhyun writes on a piece of paper. He slaves over his letter, racking up his brain to come up with the right words, the only thought occupying his mind how to help and encourage the taller boy.</p><p> </p><p>When morning comes and he’s already in school, it’s not surprising that Baekhyun keeps yawning. Beside him, Kyungsoo looks taken aback. “Don’t tell me you stayed up late to study.”</p><p>“Nah, I was pondering my life.” He straightens up when he hears that deep voice, and sure enough, Chanyeol enters the classroom with Jongin in tow. The two pass by his and Kyungsoo’s seat, receiving “good morning” greetings from them. They say it back, Baekhyun’s more enthusiastic than Kyungsoo’s.</p><p>Never has Chanyeol greeted him before that Baekhyun wants to swoon. He pulls himself together though, and before he can chicken out, he grabs the envelope under his desk. He stands up, walking to Chanyeol’s seat. He hears Kyungsoo asking him where he’s going but Baekhyun doesn’t answer, ears going deaf at how loud his heart is beating.</p><p>“Chanyeol,” he calls. Said boy turns to him. Jongin does too, for his seat is just in front of Chanyeol’s.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Mustering up his courage, Baekhyun extends his hands and holds out his letter to the other. “This is for you!”</p><p>Those who are already inside the classroom gasp in shock, turning in their seats to look at the confessing boy. Love letters aren’t even that common anymore and for you to confess in a classroom is a bold move. Chanyeol’s eyes dart from the letter to Baekhyun’s face which is red and looking like a tomato.</p><p>“Oh, what’s this, what’s this? Is Pabo Byun giving a love letter to Park?” Sehun sing songs as he walks to Chanyeol’s seat too, Yi Fan following closely behind him.</p><p>
  <em>Of all the time, this idiot could come in.</em>
</p><p>“It’s none of your business.” Baekhyun glares at Sehun.</p><p>The nuisance grows silent, just staring at Baekhyun. Which is why it takes the smaller by surprise when the envelope is snatched from his grip, Sehun running with it towards the blackboard.</p><p>“Confession time!” Yi Fan shouts as he joins Sehun in removing the letter from the envelope.</p><p>“Knock it off.” Chanyeol says, glaring at the two as he stands up from his seat.</p><p>“Now, now, Chanyeol. Let us read it for you, hm?” Sehun smirks as he unfolds the piece of paper.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s hands slam on his desk. “Fucking knock it off, Oh!”</p><p>Sehun hums as he reads with his eyes, snickering out loud. “Woah, Pabo Byun really went all out. Fuck, how pathetic can you be?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s face colors even redder. He’s so angry his fists started shaking. There’s a lump in his throat and his heart feels like it’s going to burst through his chest.</p><p>“<em>To Chanyeollie</em>,” Sehun starts, voice mimicking that of a radio announcer’s. “<em>Everytime I see you, I feel happy</em>.”</p><p>Jongin stands up as well, face losing the usual friendly features. “Stop it, Oh.”</p><p>Sehun continues. “<em>Every time I say I’m at your service, I really mean it. I want you to know that I’m always here for you whatever troubles you may have. I’ll help you in any way, shape, or form. And when I call you prince, it’s because you look and act like one. You’re so, so handsome. Always cool, yet still kind and soft inside</em>.”</p><p>Baekhyun attempts to grab the letter once more. Sehun, being the taller shit he is, raises the letter up high and runs away. Kyungsoo grabs for the letter too, but with him being almost the same height as Baekhyun, Sehun easily runs on the other side of the classroom. Some of the class decide not to interfere, finding the situation amusing, while others call Sehun out and yell at him to stop.</p><p>“Why are you so desperate to grab this letter back?” Sehun taunts Baekhyun, waving the piece of paper up high. “Is this too embarrassing for you?”</p><p>Baekhyun dashes forward again, lunging for the letter, but Sehun runs away. “Why should I be fucking embarrassed? You’re the one who should be fucking ashamed for making fun of my feelings, asshole!”</p><p>Sehun falls silent when some of the class agree with Baekhyun. He arrogantly turns to Chanyeol then.  “Well, Park, what’s your answer to Pabo Byun’s confession then? Our dear prince charming, Chanyeollie,” he singsongs.</p><p>Baekhyun feels his heart seize when Chanyeol walks over to them, features hard and mad. Now, Sehun may be tall, but Chanyeol even more so. He easily snatches the letter from Sehun’s grip, the whole class now falling into silence.</p><p>“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispers, flinching when the taller turns to him. “Wh-what is it?”</p><p>Sehun cheers when he sees the two look at each other! “Bang it each other! Bang each other!”</p><p>Annoyed and fed up, Baekhyun kicks Sehun to the stomach, making him fall to the ground. Yi Fan helps him sit up as Sehun angrily cusses at Baekhyun. He doesn’t pay them mind though. He only hurries after Chanyol who started walking back to his desk. “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls, making the taller stop in his tracks. “I just wanted to cheer you up. I’m like you too, you know. I can’t say what I really want. Which is why-“</p><p>“We’re fucking not the same!”</p><p>Huh, where did this white noise come from? Baekhyun’s rapidly beating heart slows. He’s frozen in place, body heavy as lead. Because while Chanyeol never really reciprocated Baekhyun’s affections for him, he never did raise his voice at the smaller, too.</p><p>The letter gets wrinkled in the taller’s grasp. “This is fucking embarrassing for me,” Chanyeol turns to him, face a mixture of exhaustion and anger. “Do you ever think about how your antics affect me too? This stupid letter was read in front of everyone in the class.”</p><p><em>Stupid.</em> He called Baekhyun’s letter stupid.</p><p>Ah… he really does deserve the nickname Pabo Byun after all.</p><p>“Pushy people like you only ever think about themselves,” Chanyeol mutters.</p><p>Baekhyun opens his mouth to tell Chanyeol that he’s sorry. That he only wanted to make the other happy. “I-I’m s-“</p><p>The taller completely turns his body to him then. “Just fucking leave me alone, Byun! In case you haven’t noticed yet, I fucking hate you!”</p><p>“You… you hate me?”</p><p>“How many times do I have to say it? I hate you, Byun.”</p><p>Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol crumples the letter into a ball. The whole class becomes eerie silent and stares at the scene in front of them.</p><p>“O-oh…” Baekhyun laughs. He scratches the back of his head and nods. Chanyeol’s eyes widen as the tears slide down the smaller’s soft, red cheeks. Baekhyun doesn’t even notice he’s started crying. “So you hate me that much.” Baekhyun chuckles once more.</p><p>“Byun-“ Chanyeol says, getting cut off when Baekhyun hiccups.</p><p>“I guess I was too full of myself,” the smaller breathes out, dashing out of the classroom.</p><p>Kyungsoo walks over to Sehun and Yi Fan. He grips the hair of the two, making their heads collide with the blackboard <em>hard, </em>before running after Baekhyun.</p><p>The words that left his mouth resurface in Chanyeol’s mind. He stares at the open classroom door, realizing the weight of his actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you the one that’s crying…” Baekhyun sighs, looking at Kyungsoo who’s seated beside him.</p><p>“I’m not crying,” Kyungsoo sniffles. He’s glaring at the expanse of concrete floor beneath them, hands hurriedly wiping at the liquid that falls down his face.</p><p>They’re on the roof. Thankfully, it’s pretty cloudy and windy that the summer heat becomes bearable.</p><p>Baekhyun sighs, chuckling unenergetically. “Sure you’re not.”</p><p>The other breathes deeply, regaining his demeanor before speaking. “You should give up on Chanyeol.”</p><p>“You know I can’t.”</p><p>Kyungsoo turns to glare at him. “I’m ending my friendship with you unless you do.”</p><p>“You know I can’t do that either,” Baekhyun laughs.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s lips form a pout and he goes back to glaring at the concrete. “You’re such an idiot, Baek,” he says before he starts crying again.</p><p>“Ah, Soo…” Baekhyun laughs, before he too starts sobbing softly.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. He fucked up big time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Skipping class gave Baekhyun have a lot of time to ponder about his choices in life as he laid down on his bed. Kyungsoo offered to skip with him, but went back to class during second period when Baekhyun said he wanted to be alone. Second period was self-study so it was easy for the other to smuggle Baekhyun’s backpack to him outside the classroom before he went home. Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a long hard glare when the taller worriedly stared at him when he entered back inside the classroom, the taller’s eyes searching for a mop of honey blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>A knock from his door wakes Baekhyun up. He must have fallen asleep at some point, uniform still on. His head throbs it feels like it’s going to crack. “Yes?” he answers.</p><p>The door opens and Ga-in enters. The woman looks at him, expression morphing into worry when she sees the boy’s red rimmed eyes. “Oh… I’m sorry I woke you up. I thought you were awake.”</p><p> “No, it’s fine, imo.” He sits up, smiles.</p><p>“Did something happen, Baek?”</p><p>Baekhyun internally lets out a sigh. He really can’t deal with this right now. “Ah. I’m having allergies, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>The woman doesn’t seem to believe it. She bites on her lips. “Do I… do I make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Baekhyun is silent for a while before he smiles, standing up. “Have you been watching too many dramas lately, imo? Of course not,” he laughs.</p><p>“I’ve noticed you always forcing yourself to smile, Baekhyun. You know, you can always tell me what’s bothering you, right? It’s not good to always force yourself to smile or laugh or-”</p><p>Baekhyun sighs, out loud this time. He rummages through his drawer. “You’re all so selfish,” he bitterly laughs. “All of you are so self-centered it’s hilarious. So what if I’m forcing myself to smile? I do it because it’s my only way of coping. Why even ask about me when you and dad will just get married anyways? I’m already an outsider in this fucking house yet you and dad keep rubbing it in my face. Now you even want to control what kind of face I make?”</p><p>“Baekhyun, that’s not what I meant,” Ga-in softly says. “I just-“</p><p>“And mom’s even annoying me to go live with her now. You all act like I’m some trophy to be won over. Well guess what? I don’t care about you, or dad, or mom! I don’t need any of you!” Baekhyun goes out to the balcony and puts on the mask, jumping down onto the street. He’s lucky no one’s out to witness him transform into a cat. He runs, not sure where he’s going, but he wants, <em>needs</em> to go somewhere where he’ll feel safe and okay.</p><p> </p><p>It’s already nighttime. Baekhyun’s spent the entirety of twilight walking around town. His paw pads feel rough. He doesn’t even notice he’s reached the beach save for the sound of the waves. He gets under the cover of the bus top, climbing on the wooden bench and lying down on it.</p><p>He’s so exhausted.</p><p>Kyungsoo was right. Baekhyun really is an idiot. It’s not like Chanyeol meant anything when he asked Baekhyun if he was alright or took him to the infirmary. Or when the taller shared half his lunch with him. He thought he finally made progress, that they made a bond. But Baekhyun really had to get ahead of himself and write him a letter. Well, atleast now he knows Chanyeol hates him.</p><p>He curls further on himself. His ears droop and he lets out low, soft yowls.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>“<em>To Chanyeollie</em>,</p><p><em>Every time I say I’m at your service, I really mean it. I want you to know that I’m always here for you whatever troubles you may have. I’ll help you in any way, shape, or form. And when I call you prince, it’s because you look and act like one. You’re so, so handsome. Always cool, yet still kind and soft inside</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I know you act cold towards me sometimes, but that’s okay. I can be annoying and persistent a lot of times. I just want to say thank you for not calling me Pabo Byun like the others. It’s not like it bothers me or anything! Just that, I really feel thankful that you atleast call me by my name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re such a hardworking person, Chanyeol. You’re smart yet you never act all high and mighty. You’re super popular and everyone confesses to you but you never behave like a fuckboy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m also sure you have a lot of stuff you want to do as a seventeen year old, yet you always help out at your family’s restaurant. And your cooking is seriously so good! Every time I eat your cooking I always get energized and feel satisfied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>People in school say you’re stoic or apathetic, but I know you’re a very profound person who feels deeply. It worries me sometimes because I can tell you have problems too but you seem to let them stay inside of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Which is why, if things don’t go your way, I hope you don’t blame yourself. There are times when we have a lot of things we want to do or say, but never seem to be courageous enough for. I hope you don’t think of yourself as pathetic or weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things will all be well in the right time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will always be here cheering you on ^^</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyunnie♡”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A once crumpled piece of paper is placed on a desk. The writing on it is carefully written, a delicate ink of sorts used. It’s neat, yet gives off a warmth vibe, exuding familiarity and closeness.</p><p>Chanyeol sighs for the nth time that night. He turns once more on his bed, recalling the events of the day. Baekhyun said that he was like him. That he can’t say what he really wants… How did he know that when Chanyeol never told him about his problems? And the smaller’s letter… how does he know Chanyeol so well? How does he know Chanyeol helps out at their restaurant when he never came by before and how does he talk about Chanyeol’s cooking like he often eats it?</p><p>He looks out the windows, surprised to see Hyun on the railing, who flinches as if he didn’t want to be found out. He slides open the window, leaning, and taking the cat inside. “It’s way past midnight,” he chuckles. “Have you been playing outside?”</p><p>He’s answered with a meow, the cat grinning at him. The cat’s grin reminds him of the image of a crying Baekhyun forcing himself to laugh. Chanyeol feels his stomach drop. He definitely was right. He and Baekhyun are not the same at all.</p><p>While Baekhyun was such a warm person, a ball of sunshine personified, Chanyeol was the opposite. He was such an asshole, making such a sweet person cry.</p><p>He groans out loud, startling Hyun. He hugs the cat to his chest, breathing in deeply to calm himself.</p><p>“Strawberries,” he mumbles. “His scent.”</p><p>Chanyeol closes his eyes. The smaller didn’t seem like the type to have trouble speaking his mind. So why did he say he’s like Chanyeol?</p><p>Why does the image of him crying make Chanyeol’s heart ache? Why can’t Chanyeol stop thinking of him?</p><p>His eyes open, cheeks warming in realization. He puts Hyun down, staring at the cat as he thinks of droopy eyed Baekhyun. Baekhyun with his honey blonde hair and pale skin. Baekhyun with soft pink cheeks and slim, delicate fingers. Baekhyun who’s small and short yet doesn’t get scared of putting the much taller Sehun and Yi Fan in their right place. Baekhyun who smells like strawberries. Baekhyun who has pretty pink, thin lips and an adorable mole right above it.</p><p>“I like you!” he squeaks out.</p><p>Hyun stares back at him, eyes confused and full of wonder.</p><p>Chanyeol lays back down on the bed, putting a pillow over his face.</p><p>“Why didn’t I notice it sooner?” he says, words coming out muffled.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun watches Chanyeol sleep, the taller’s face peaceful and unguarded. Like this, the other looks like a child.</p><p>So Chanyeol really only likes Bakhyun when he’s Hyun.</p><p>It was always his dream to watch Chanyeol sleep, whether it be as Baekhyun or as Hyun. He never had the chance, seeing as he had his human life too.</p><p>Now might be the time to have such wishes fulfilled. Maybe, Byun Baekhyun is no longer needed.</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun wakes up, it’s to the bright sunlight filtering through the windows. He looks around, recognizing it as Chanyeol’s room. The cat yawns, blinking away the sleep still hanging off him. He looks at the clock to know the time and sees he’s late for school. Baekhyun panics. Then, he remembers.</p><p>Ah, that’s right. He no longer needs to be human.</p><p>He looks around the room again, jumping in surprise when he sees the mask dealer suddenly inside. He’s sitting on Chanyeol’s swivel chair, leaning on his right paw, the beads of his gat following the direction.</p><p>“Isn’t everything easy when you’re a cat? You can laze around all day, sleep with your human, and not worry about school at all.”</p><p>The calico cat nods, eyes cast down. “I’m done.”</p><p>Baekhyun misses the grin of the cat man. “What do you mean done?”</p><p>“I’m done being Byun Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that, omega?”</p><p>“Hm.” Baekhyun nods once more. A mask suddenly drops on the bed before him, the shape that of a human’s. “What…“</p><p>The mask dealer stands up from the chair, grabbing the mask and smiling at it. “This is your human face. It comes off when you’re sure you don’t want to be human anymore. You’ll stay as a cat from now on.”</p><p>“I can’t go back to being human?” Baekhyun asks. Strangely, he doesn’t even feel scared of the thought.</p><p>Observing the mask front and back, the mask dealer hums. “Sure you can. You have to put this mask on though. If you get it back, that is,” the cat man taunts. “But you have to put it on before you completely transform into a cat. Right now, you’re only about half cat.”</p><p>Baekhyun hums, looking down on the bed. Why is he feeling so relieved?</p><p>When he looks back up, the mask dealer is gone. He’s alone in the room.</p><p>“So long, Baekhyunnie,” he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>“What happened with Byun?” Jongin asks, exiting the classroom and walking towards the two.</p><p>Chanyeol briefly glances to Kyungsoo, the smaller boy glaring at him. He quickly looks away. “They said he didn’t come home last night and he was nowhere to be found this morning as well.”</p><p>Earlier, Kyungsoo was called into the faculty room. When he learned that it was about Baekhyun, he dragged Chanyeol with him. “This is largely your fault,” he had hissed.</p><p>And honestly, Chanyeol knows so. He’s so mad at himself. He didn’t have to be that harsh, yet he acted like such an asshole. If anything happens to Baekhyun, he won’t ever forgive himself. Who knows where he’s staying now?</p><p>According to Kyungsoo and from what he’s observed, Baekhyun doesn’t have any friends apart from the mentioned boy. Chanyeol didn’t think too much of it because, well, he was an idiot, and Baekhyun always seemed so carefree and cheerful in school.</p><p>There, they met Baekhyun’s worried parents. The teachers and the boy’s parents asked him and Kyungsoo if he stayed with them last night. Both parents looked like they stayed up all night and have dark circles under their eyes. Chanyeol wished he could help them, he really did. But it was not like he knew where the smaller was and he didn’t know much about him in the first place.</p><p>“Damn.” Jongin leans against the hallway wall. “Sehun and Yi Fan definitely pissed him off this time.”</p><p>“Baekhyun would never let such idiots get to him,” Kyungsoo whispers, looking down on the floor. “I don’t know what happened but it definitely wasn’t because of those two.” He sighs. “I wish I wasn’t such a useless friend.”</p><p>Feeling bad, Chanyeol bites his lips. He’s so, so fucking worried. Where in the world is Baekhyun right now? Has he eaten at all? Is he living in the streets? With that thin, frail body of his? His parents said he was just wearing his school uniform when he ran away, leaving his wallet and phone behind.</p><p>God, Chanyeol hates himself so much.</p><p>“You’ve been friends with Byun since middle school right?” Jongin asks, receiving a hum from Kyungsoo.</p><p>“He…” Chanyeol begins, “He always looks so cheerful in school but now that I think about it, it felt like… it’s like he was just forcing himself.”</p><p>The smallest of the three sighs, making the two turn to him. “Baekhyun’s… Baekhyun had… Baekhyun had always felt like he didn’t belong anywhere.  His parents divorced when he was in sixth grade and apparently he was treated like shit for it. You guys know how kids are. And this is such a small town too. I bet all the ahjummas gossiped about it and the kids were influenced.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes widen. This was definitely the first he heard of it. “Then, that woman earlier…” he trails off.</p><p>“His dad’s fiancée. Thankfully, she’s actually nice to Baekhyun and genuinely wants to get along with him, but- well, it’s more complicated than that,” Kyungsoo says, sighing once more.</p><p>The woman did look young to Chanyeol. Now, he knows why.</p><p>“He was a kid, y’know. The teasing damaged his self-esteem pretty well and when he got into middle school, some of his old classmates were in his class again and well… the bullying only got extreme.” Kyungsoo’s voice starts to crack. “Pouring water on him, writing on his desk, throwing away his stuff, you name it… Now that I realize it, they weren’t even bullying him anymore for being the kid whose parents got divorced. They were bullying him because he didn’t fight back, he’s pretty small too and pale, so I guess they saw him as a punching bag of sorts. And I was in his class. But I didn’t even, fuck, I didn’t even ask him if he was alright. Didn’t even try to befriend him. Everyone in class either ignored the situation, or joined in, so I did too. I ignored what was happening. I’ll never be able to forgive myself for that,” Kyungsoo cries, hands hurrying to wipe away the tears.</p><p>Jongin and Chanyeol look at him in pity, hearts feeling heavy at learning about the past of the boy who seemed like the most easygoing person in the world. Who would’ve thought Byun Baekhyun who let out countless smiles was carrying that kind of burden?</p><p>Chanyeol felt anger the most, however. How could others treat a human being in such manner? And Baekhyun, too. Baekhyun who’s such a sweet, pure person that this world doesn’t deserve at all.</p><p>A handkerchief is handed to Kyungsoo, and he snatches it from Jongin’s grip, muttering a quiet ‘thank you.’</p><p>“But he still remained so, so kind,” Kyungsoo continues. ”God, I’ll never forget that day at the supermarket. I dropped my wallet somewhere and when I got to the checkout counter, I had no money to pay with. I panicked, thinking I’m gonna have to apologize and return everything, but Baekhyun was suddenly there, beside me. He was shopping that day as well and before I knew it, he was handing out bills to the cashier. He even gave me a brief smile before leaving. And I cried. Fuck. I fucking cried thinking about him that night. And-“ Kyungsoo pauses, breathing in deeply. “When I invited him to have lunch with me the next day, god… He looked wary the whole time we were eating, thinking it was a prank, and everyone was out to get him. He was so used to being treated like shit that even just being invited to lunch seemed suspicious to him.”</p><p>Silence engulfs them. Kyungsoo’s occasional sniffles and the distinct classroom noises the only thing that resonates around them.</p><p>“Why didn’t he tell anyone about the bullying? His parents or- or the teachers?”Jongin quietly asks after some time, feeling sick that Baekhyun had to experience such things in the past.</p><p>“Because he felt like whatever was happening to him, he deserved it,” Kyungsoo softly answers. “Kids whose parents got divorced often blame themselves for it. Baekhyun was no exception.”</p><p>Jongin’s heart sank. “That’s… fuck that’s such a sad thing,” he whispers. Kyungsoo nods. “When did you two become friends then?”</p><p>“It took him months to warm up to me. I never left his side alone since that day, and well let’s just say the bully targets upped from one to two. I don’t take shit though, and enough is enough, so I reported everyone that ever participated in the bullying to the school chairman. He’s my godfather so, just imagine how immediate the action teachers had taken then. And how quickly everyone left us alone.” Kyungsoo pauses, slumping against the wall too, hands clenching beside him. “Baekhyun, he- he never fails to thank me for being his friend. Thanking me and calling me cool for standing up to the bullies and reporting them. And, when he says such stuff, I- I feel sick to my stomach. Because I should have done it such a long time ago. I never should’ve just ignored Baekhyun’s situation whether he was my friend or not. It was wrong and I knew it. I had the power to stop it. Why didn’t I stop it?”</p><p>Kyungsoo sobs, wiping the unrelenting tears with the handkerchief given to him. Jongin awkwardly pats his head. “You were just a kid back then, too. You didn’t know better.”</p><p>“I’m going to look for Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, making the two turn to him with, even a crying Kyungsoo, wide eyes. “Jongin, you take care of my bag and tell the teachers I got stomachache or some shit okay? I’ll text you if I find him!”</p><p>And so, Chanyeol runs, heart full of regret. There’s countless things he wants to say to the smaller. Countless things he wants to do for him. In order to do so, however, Chanyeol must find him first. And when he does, he’ll tell Baekhyun. Tell the smaller how much he’s sorry, and how much he wants to retract his earlier words because he just realized that his feelings reciprocated Baekhyun’s already for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>Being a cat in the Park household, Baekhyun learns, is the best thing ever. Yoora played with him while Chanyeol was in school, giving him treats and delicious food from the restaurant downstairs. When things got more hectic with all the tourists swarming in, Yoora left to go help, and Baekhyun gladly lazed around the soft bed.</p><p>Bearing Chanyeol’s scent, Baekhyun kept nuzzling the pillows and bedsheets, purring in delight as it smelled of mint and soap all over the place. He slept after that, basking in the warm rays of the sun and the slow summer wind coming from the window.</p><p>When he woke up, it was already dusk. It was getting dark in the room, and the sun has already set. He looks around the room, looking for his human. And that felt strange to say, Baekhyun thought, since he himself was a human too, not long ago.</p><p>The cat saw no sign of Chanyeol being home yet, not his bag, nor his scent. He went out the open door. Yoora must have left it open for him. He went downstairs and into the restaurant kitchen, and saw the Park family along with their staff moving around and bustling around. The delicious aroma filtered through the air, as well as the noise and chatter from the people filling up the space. Everyone was so busy they didn’t even notice him as he subtly went around the counter divider to check if Chanyeol was already home and was helping around.</p><p>Confusion made its way to Baekhyun as we went back inside Chanyeol’s room. This is unusual of the taller boy. It was already seven, yet he was not home yet. The other made it a point to straightly go home after school. The instances where he hung out with Jongin and some friends after their classes were rare, and he made sure to call and inform his parents of it. Yet, Baekhyun heard Mrs. Park asked Yoora earlier about the whereabouts of her younger brother which she shrugged to. <em>“Dunno, probably playing basketball or bowling somewhere,”</em> she had answered.</p><p>Just like what his sister said, maybe Chanyeol really was out having fun with his friends. Yet, Baekhyun still wanted to check up on him, and so he made his way out to the balcony to go look for the taller.</p><p>The sun had completely disappeared now, light giving way to darkness. Lampposts were lit up, illuminating the streets and guiding Baekhyun’s path. He walked around town, checking parks and bowling centers to see if Chanyeol’s group were in the area. The anxiety only grew stronger each time he did not find him, and that’s how Baekhyun kept walking around until he did find him.</p><p>On a wooden bench near a temple, Chanyeol sat on it, a bottle of juice held in his hands. Alone. His bag is nowhere in sight and he looked disheveled and exhausted that Baekhyun wondered if he had been robbed. Chanyeol was absently looking up the dark sky, as if contemplating.</p><p>Baekhyun made his way over the taller, meowing to alert the other of his presence.</p><p>Sure enough, Chanyeol is startled to see Hyun beside him on the bench. Yellow and blue eyes stare at him as if worried, and the sight brings Baekhyun’s face to the front of his mind. Chanyeol sadly smiles at the cat and pets it. “Hey, Hyun,” he whispers.</p><p>The cat meows back, jumping on Chanyeol’s lap and rubbing its face in the crook of his neck.</p><p>It makes Chanyeol chuckle for a while. But then, a sob tore out of his throat when he nuzzles the cat back with his nose. <em>Strawberries.</em></p><p>Hyun pulls back to look at him, worried. Tears collect on the side of Chanyeol’s eyes and he lets himself breathe out shakily.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know anything about Baekhyun. Where the smaller usually spends his time, what things he likes, what goes on in his mind… nothing. Because he never bothered to learn more about the other. Because he got too complacent with the other’s feelings for him that only when Baekhyun was gone did Chanyeol realize how much the other meant to him.</p><p>Chanyeol lets out a pathetic laugh and the tears begin to fall.</p><p>He had no idea what Baekhyun was going through. The smaller was always laughing and smiling, doing it for Chanyeol. He was so warm, so kind, always sparkling and forever radiant. Compared to him, Chanyeol’s nothing but a spineless asshole. The cat looks at him all panicked and unsure of what to do, but its grip on his uniform was strong, unwilling to let go of Chanyeol.</p><p>He lets out a wet chuckle when the truth finally dawns on him. “I was afraid,” he whispers. “Afraid he’d see me for who I am, a nobody.”</p><p>Baekhyun helplessly watches as the taller sobs, heart aching at the sight of his beloved hurting. Not once has he seen Chanyeol cry. The strong, cool man he knew looked vulnerable, so powerless. Like a child.</p><p>He so badly wanted to hug, to reassure the other that he was there. That Chanyeol’s not alone and he’s going to be okay. And so he did. Unlike Baekhyun, Hyun can freely hug and reassure Chanyeol, comfort him, and make him feel better. He looped his limbs around the taller’s neck, as much as a cat could anyway, and purred.</p><p>The action earns him a sniffle followed by wet laughter.</p><p>“Thank you, Hyun,” Chanyeol whispers. He feels the taller stroke him, so gently and so carefully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My decision was right. I’ll always protect you and stay by your side, Chanyeol.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to what is displayed on television, one doesn’t need to wait 48 hours before filing a missing person report. When Mr. Byun and his fiancée confirmed that everyone that knew of Baekhyun didn’t know his whereabouts or was with him, they immediately reported it to the police.</p><p>What the media portrayal got right however, was how laid back some officers were. The police officers in their town were pretty lax about the whole situation, telling Mr. Byun that Baekhyun probably has a boyfriend or girlfriend he didn’t tell his parents and was staying with them. Run away cases like this had the child coming back home in a few days or so, they said. This angered Mr. Byun and his fiancée of course, because this was a serious matter, and they already asked around town themselves.</p><p>With annoyance, the police promised they would look into it, but informed that they can’t focus all their attention into it because of the ongoing festival along with other cases they got on their plates.</p><p>Chanyeol wants to throw a tantrum and maybe beat up a few officers to come to their senses in his rage, because they’re taking Baekhyun’s case like a joke.</p><p>And so, that Saturday, he met up with Jongin and Kyungsoo to search for Baekhyun themselves.</p><p>Before he went out, he informed his sister and parents of the situation and profusely apologized for not being able to help out specially with how busy the restaurant is with it almost always being a full house.</p><p>He also fed Hyun his cooking when the cat refused canned food, which terribly amused Chanyeol because the cat seemed to really only eat his cooking or their restaurant’s food.</p><p>It was also a bit strange how Hyun never left their house anymore to go to his other owners’ house. It was as if the cat no longer had other business to attend to or hurry to. He stayed beside Chanyeol the whole time, like he terribly enjoyed Chanyeol’s presence.</p><p>Everything was becoming too surreal for Chanyeol. It was almost like Hyun knew how much of a distraction he needed that he stayed beside him the exact time Baekhyun went missing. Hyun’s presence was a great reprieve for whenever Chanyeol felt too much and hopeless.</p><p>
  
</p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>The day seem to pass by Baekhyun with much sleepiness. As soon as he was fed and Chanyeol has left, he was filled with such tranquility that he felt sleep come so easily to him. With cats having less to do and less to worry about, Baekhyun doesn’t really get surprised how cats have it so easy now.</p><p>What he gets surprised on however, is Chanyeol going out on a weekend and not helping at their restaurant. But then, Baekhyun remembers that the taller is also a teenager who can also go out and enjoy himself. He probably went with Jongin and their other friends to enjoy the sixth day of the festival.</p><p>Baekhyun just hopes the other brings him ddalgi satang as souvenir.</p><p>When he wakes, it’s already nighttime and Chanyeol is in the room. The taller is on his desk, hunched over something with a pen in his hand. Baekhyun softly yawns and stretches his body.</p><p>The sound reaches Chanyeol’s ears and he turns on his chair to give him a small smile. Like yesterday, Chanyeol seems exhausted  today as well. Now that Baekhyun looks more clearly, the taller has bags under his eyes, and his hair is all over the place.</p><p>“Hello, Hyun. I made you food earlier but you were still asleep,” Chanyeol chuckles. “I’ll go get it now.”</p><p>Chanyeol leaves the room and Baekhyun stretches his body once more before jumping off the bed. He walks around the room a bit before getting curious of what the other one was working on. Maybe some music? He jumps up the chair and up the desk.</p><p>A piece of paper with a list of places is written on it. Beside some places, an X was written beside them while some places did not have any. Baekhyun narrows his eyes and his lips form a pout when he recognizes the places written are actually from their town.</p><p>
  <em>Is Chanyeol fulfilling his bucket list or something?</em>
</p><p>He was about to turn the paper to the side as there seems to be another piece of paper under it when the door opens once more, revealing Chanyeol holding his food bowl.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, if he saw the paper underneath Chanyeol’s assumed bucketlist, he would find his letter there, dried teardrops and blurred ink marring it.</p><p>“Hyun, what’re you doing snooping around, huh?” Chanyeol chuckles, sitting cross legged on the floor after he puts the bowl down.</p><p>Baekhyun leaps down from the table, surprised when he sees his favorite tangsuyuk on the bowl. He immediately gobbles the food down which pulls laughter from the other.</p><p>Chanyeol hums. “And here I thought you wouldn’t eat tangsuyuk.”</p><p>“Meow.” (I’ll eat whatever food you make, Chanyeol! I love you like that.)</p><p>Hands pet Baekhyun’s head as he eats, enjoying the delicious goodness of his beloved’s cooking. The hands still after some time, and Baekhyun looks up only to find Chanyeol’s soft smile. “Before I knew it, I was making tangsuyuk,” the taller whispers. “Maybe it’s because he looked like he really enjoyed eating it back then.”</p><p>Before Baekhyun could think much of it, Chanyeol’s petting resumes and Baekhyun goes back to eating.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>Damn, it’s almost nighttime, and Chanyeol has failed. Again.</p><p>He set off early in the morning to look for the small boy in Yeongok-myeon, a township just south of their town. He figured maybe the boy had made his way there since it’s pretty close to, but to no luck. He even came across the boy’s worried parents and his father’s fiancée, asking around the neighboring township as well, looking drained and worried to death. They thanked Chanyeol for his efforts and he waves them off, knowing deep in himself that Baekhyun running away is actually his doing. He informs them that Kyungsoo and Jongin meanwhile are in Sacheon-myeon, looking for Baekhyun as well. He exchanges contact information with them and they agree to inform each other if they finally find the missing boy.</p><p>Chanyeol drags his feet as he walks back to Jumunjin-eup. Kyungsoo and Jongin made their way back to town as well, seeing how dangerous it’d be to search at night in a different town. Gongs and drums can be heard from the town square from where he’s at. It’s the last day of the festival and instead of having been able to enjoy it, Chanyeol took that away from Baekhyun.</p><p>His fists clench in rage and self-loathing. This is all his fucking fault. Maybe if he weren’t such a coward who thought too much of what others thought, things wouldn’t end up like this. It’s been three days. Three fucking days of Baekhyun missing. Just the thought of the boy sleeping on the streets with nothing to eat makes Chanyeol’s entire being shake with regret that tears gather on his eyes.</p><p>He blinks, hands roughly rubbing his face of tears. A shaky sigh makes it past his lips.</p><p>As soon as the sigh leaves him, a clear jingle of a bell resounds around the abandoned street.</p><p>“Young man, you’ve been passing through here for three days now. What is it that you are so clearly looking for?”</p><p>Chanyeol looks to his left, a stout man donning a hanbok and a gat atop his head asks him. Where did he even come from? Chanyeol was certain he was alone the area, with everyone gathered in the square for the festival.</p><p>“Ahjussi, you scared me,” Chanyeol breathes out, holding his hand to his chest.</p><p>The man, no, this isn’t a man. His eyes were a glowing yellow and his smile displayed two sharp fangs. Chanyeol completely observed him then, sees the whiskers on his cheeks, cat paws for hands and if he wasn’t certain before, then he definitely was now. This being is not a human. It’s a…</p><p>The being’s grin only stretched wider. “You are far smarter than that little brat.” Before Chanyeol could ask which <em>little brat</em> he was talking about, it continued to speak. “As you have so brightly deduced, I am indeed a dokkaebi.”</p><p>Dokkaebis are ancient, supernatural creatures which have various forms and are immensely powerful. Chanyeol has indeed suspected that the being was a dokkaebi, yet to hear it affirm his thoughts made him astonished. “Oh.”</p><p>The dokkaebi procures a pipe from the fold inside his hanbok. Fire emerged from his paw claw and smoke soon came out of the chamber when the teardrop shaped fire came to contact with the pipe bowl. “Oh, indeed.” It inhaled before exhaling out a white puff of air. “You haven’t answered my question. What is it that you are looking for, hm?”</p><p>Knowing better than to answer, Chanyeol kept his mouth shut. From what he knows, dokkaebis are mischievous. Sometimes, they help humans, yet sometimes, they trick them as well. Who knows what the one in front of him is thinking.</p><p>Laughing out heartily, the dokkaebi waves its free hand around. “Now, now, <em>doryeon-nim, </em>I’m not a suspicious dokkaebi. I’m seriously helping you out here for I’ve seen how devoted you are in your search. And well, because I feel sorta bad for that brat,” it mumbles the last part, too soft for Chanyeol to make sense of. “Now, tell me. Are you looking for a boy?” When it sees how Chanyeol’s eyes widen, it grins further, almost eerily. “A certain honey blonde haired boy with droopy eyes?”</p><p>“That- how- how did you know that?”</p><p>The dokkaebi looks up, smiling towards the night sky, countless stars decorating it. It then looks sideways to the boy. “Young man, the one you have been searching for has been right under your nose the entire time. Look at the signs. And you must find the answer quickly, or things cannot be repaired anymore.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s head tilts down in confusion. Right under his nose? Baekhyun? Before he could ask the dokkaebi, he found that it had already disappeared.</p><p>
  <em>Signs.</em>
</p><p>What signs did it mean?</p><p>
  <em>“Woah, it’s crispy but the meat’s super juicy! The sauce is not too sweet nor too sour either! Your food tastes amazing as usual, Chanyeollie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scent of strawberries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hyun, did you injure yourself? It’s just like his injuries.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just wanted to cheer you up. I’m like you too, you know. I can’t say what I really want. Which is why-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m also sure you have a lot of stuff you want to do as a seventeen year old, yet you always help out at your family’s restaurant. And your cooking is seriously so good! Every time I eat your cooking I always get energized and feel satisfied.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the answer dawned on him, Chanyeol felt his legs give out under him. “No fucking way.”</p><p>
  <em>“And you must find the answer quickly, or things cannot be repaired anymore.”</em>
</p><p>Recalling the dokkaebi’s last words, Chanyeol gets to his feet and hurriedly dashes back home.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>“Oi. Oi! Omega!”</p><p>Baekhyun jumps up in shock, getting to his four paws on the bed. He looks around the room and sees the mask dealer standing there, his usual grin on his face. Baekhyun plops back down on the bed then. “Would you <em>stop</em> calling me omega and inviting yourself in this house on your own?”</p><p>The mask dealer sits on Chanyeol’s swivel chair. “Ah, as much as I want to banter with you, we have more important matters to attend to. You… are you certain you want to stay a cat forever?”</p><p>Baekhyun nods in a heartbeat, still spread out on his back on the bed. “Yup. It’s pretty nice being Hyun y’know. I make Chanyeol happy and that makes me happy too. So much better than being Byun Baekhyun.”</p><p>The dokkaebi sighs then. This idiot doesn’t know yet that the person he’s been pining for has already reciprocated his feelings.  But to be fair, that taller boy never explicitly told him either so, it’s not like this brat has reason to believe his feelings have been returned.</p><p>“You- what can you say is the most memorable place between you and Chanyeol?”</p><p>“Hm? Ah, well it’s probably the beach where I fell for him that day I first turned into a cat.”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>Baekhyun tosses around the bed to glare at the mask dealer then. “Are we done? I’m really fucking sleepy but you woke me up.”</p><p>Seeing the transformation almost coming to a complete, the dokkaebi searches for the presence of the taller boy. And <em>oh</em>, he’s running at a crazy speed, covering such a big distance in just a short amount of time. Maybe, the dokkaebi can have some more fun in exchange of helping this couple.</p><p>It procures an ink brush as well as a piece of paper out of thin air, making Baekhyun right his posture. “Woah.” The dokkaebi turns towards the desk, placing the paper on the desk with its powers. It makes the brush come in contact with paper, writing its message for the taller boy.</p><p>
  <em>“To complete the transformation into his desired being, I will now be taking ‘Hyun’ somewhere. If you wish to prevent this from happening, you may find us if you travel back in time exactly a year ago.”</em>
</p><p>The dokkaebi nods its head in satisfaction. That riddle can’t even be called a fucking riddle with how easy it is. And heavens was the taller boy truly intellectually gifted.</p><p>“Omega, take my paw.”</p><p>“Why again,” Baekhyun tiredly whines.</p><p>“It’s to complete your transformation. I forgot to inform you,” the dokkaebi lies.</p><p>Groaning, Baekhyun does as told and places his paw towards the other’s much larger one.</p><p>It just suddenly happened. The sound of the waves was around them and his paws were sinking under soft, pliable sand.</p><p>“Did I just experience teleportation,” he whispered to himself. He looks towards the mask dealer who sits cross legged on the sand, smoking that damned pipe of his as usual. The wind rustles his gat, making the beads sway side to side. “Uhh, okay so am I completely a cat now? Is the transformation complete?”</p><p>The mask dealer grins towards him after exhaling white puffs of air. “Not yet. We have to wait uhh,” he pauses. Unbeknownst to Baekhyun, the dokkaebi searches for the whereabouts of the taller boy. Its grin only widening further at seeing he’s already on his way here. Damn, the riddle was too easy after all. “We have to wait around fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>The dokkaebi sighs, exasperated. “I just know okay? Who’s the mask dealer here? You or me?”</p><p>“Damn fuck, you’re salty today. Okay then,” the calico cat retorted.</p><p>The dokkaebi wasn’t completely lying though. If it didn’t decide to help the couple, the brat was bound to be completely transformed into a cat by midnight. How could it not help though? That taller boy was so desperate to find the brat and the brat’s world truly revolved around the taller. Hopefully, there would be some growth on that last part in the future. That the brat would learn to love himself as well.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed by and the taller would soon reach them. “Alright, time to get into position,” the dokkaebi grunted. It stood up, using its powers to free himself of the sand. Once again, the brat was asleep. It’s not exactly his fault though. He’s 95% cat by now, making lazier and sleepier. “Brat, hey! Hey!”</p><p>Baekhyun yawns, stretching his body and rolling sideways. “Hm?”</p><p>“Take my hand it’s time to transform.”</p><p>“Okay.” Baekhyun’s hand was about to touch his, when he hears it.</p><p>Never in his life did he think he’d hear it. His own name coming from Chanyeol’s mouth.</p><p>“Baekhyun! Don’t! Fucking! Do! It!”</p><p>“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun properly stands up and turns around to where the sound came from. And sure enough, he’s there. The love of his life, sprinting towards them, covering the distance as each second goes by.</p><p>“Chan-Chanyeol? What are you doing here?!”</p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t know how or why but he can understand Baekhyun’s words now. Maybe it’s the dokkaebi’s doing.</p><p>He huffs out. “I hah- I came to- hah wait, let me catch my breath.” He lies down on the sand, finally resting his sore and overused muscles. His limbs are burning and his heart’s about to burst with how fast it’s beating.</p><p>When he’s finally caught his breath and his limbs don’t feel like they’re gonna fall off anymore, Chanyeol sits up. Fuck, he’s already prepared his speech countless times in his head but now that the real deal is here, nothing comes out of his mouth. Hyun, or rather, Baekhyun looks up at him with those wide, shining eyes. And honestly, how did not Chanyeol notice it sooner? The way the two act are very similar. Both Baekhyun and Hyun cared very deeply for him and only ever tried to comfort him.</p><p>He gulps. “Baekhyun,” he starts, earning him a surprised gasp.</p><p>So Chanyeol really did call Baekhyun by his name… The smaller wasn’t hearing things.</p><p>“I’m an asshole. I… I never should have said those things to you. I don’t- I never hated you. I don’t know why I acted so stupid and said such hurtful things to you that day, but I take it all back. The truth is… I actually like you too.  I like you so fucking much,” he sobs out brokenly, moisture gathering in his eyes. “You were always laughing and smiling, doing it for me. You cheered me up at school and only when you were gone did I realize that I actually,” Chanyeol pauses, chewing on his lower lip as the hot tears finally escape his eyes. “I actually enjoyed your antics. That they were something I actually looked forward to, that deep inside my heart warmed each time you gave me attention.” He sniffles, smiling at the dumbfounded cat frozen in place before looking down at the sand. He’s too ashamed to look at those shining eyes. “I uhm, I know that the last thing I deserve is another shot, but-“</p><p>A warm embrace cuts the tall boy off, knocking him down to the soft sand. Arms tighten their hold around him and he feels wetness damping his shirt. He looks at the body atop him, a mop of honey blonde hair greeting him.</p><p>Baekhyun nuzzles his face onto the strong chest beneath him, taking in the fresh mint and soap that never fail to make him feel safe and secure. “Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun cries, the word too soft to be heard but Chanyeol did, nonetheless. And it made the taller smile wetly.</p><p>A hand pats his hair and Baekhyun lifts his tearful face then. His nose is all red, eyes full of unshed tears, cheeks wet and flushed. His lower lip quivers and now that Chanyeol looks at him more clearly, clear snot flowed down from his nose as well. The taller laughs at the adorable sight before procuring a handkerchief from his sweatpants and wiping the snot off the soft smooth skin. With his free hand, he then wipes the smaller’s cheeks, making Baekhyun flush even deeper.</p><p>Chanyeol sits them up, Baekhyun atop his lap with the smaller’s hands clinging to his shirt.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I want to know more about you. You do the craziest things but I want to see every side of you. Not just your cheerful and carefree side, but your side when you’re down and mad too.”</p><p>The grip on his shirt tightens and Baekhyun’s droopy eyes fall to the taller’s chest. “But how can you love me if you see me at my worst?”</p><p>“How can I not? When all your flaws make you who you are. When they’re a part of you. When the you with flaws loved the me with flaws, too. I’m someone who loves themselves a little more for the love and attention you’ve shown me. And if you’ll let me, I’ll love you at your worst.”</p><p>At that moment, fireworks started going off, painting the night sky, marking the end of the festival. The colorful explosions of light illuminate both their faces, making them both see how beautiful the other was. They lean towards each other, hypnotized by the other’s sparkling eyes and the warmth they felt inside. A cough cuts them off, and Baekhyun clambers off the taller’s lap. He looks at the mask dealer, and he finds himself asking. “How… did I become human again?”</p><p>The mask dealer laughs, folding his arms behind him as it observes the explosions of colors in the starry heavens. “There were two ways you could have turned human again. One was to retrieve your human mask from me and wear it again. The second was far simpler. For you to completely desire your human life once more. That would have automatically restore your human mask and immediately transform you into human.”</p><p>The second way was the reason then, no doubt. The moment Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s words, the reassurance of the taller not hating him, it was everything he needed to have the will to become human again.</p><p>Clambering to his feet, Chanyeol walks to the dokkaebi. Its glowing eyes meet his when he’s in front of it. “I have to thank you. For helping me. Although I guess you’re the one who gave Baekhyun the mask and probably were up to something, if it weren’t for you, his path and mine wouldn’t have crossed tremendously. So, thank you…”</p><p>“Wait, wait, how do you two know each other?” Baekhyun curiously asks, walking towards them.</p><p>“It’s a long story, you snotty brat,” the dokkaebi chortles, earning him an eye roll from the small boy. It then moves so that he’s facing the two of them. “Originally, I planned to acquire the brat’s lifespan in the end. Compared to cats, humans have far longer years to live. Perhaps, I have grown too fond of you,” it eyes Baekhyun. “And you should have seen how devoted this young man was looking for you.”</p><p>“Wait, you were looking for me?” Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol who started rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p><p>He then thinks back to when he saw the taller looking worn out the other day. He thought that Chanyeol had been robbed. Turns out, he was just looking for him. The thought brings warmth to him.</p><p>Chanyeol sheepishly smiles. “Yeah, I felt responsible and I was really worried about you.”</p><p>A booming laughter can be heard then, the dokkaebi snickering before catching its breath. “And to think that the one you’ve been searching for was right beside you the whole time. In your house, no less!” it starts cackling once more. The two boys flush in deep embarrassment. When the dokkaebi calms down, it smiles at the two of them. His grin is eerie, although Baekhyun is starting to think that’s just naturally how the mask dealer smiles. “Do take care of each other and be well.”</p><p>Along with the end of the fireworks, the dokkaebi disappears before them as well, the two left to their own devices.</p><p>Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, how the other’s lips are pouted as he looks around for the vanished supernatural being. The small boy is still wearing his school uniform, feet bare.</p><p>“Baekhyun. How come you’re in your uniform?”</p><p>“Ah, oh this? It’s uh, it’s what I was wearing the day I ran away.”</p><p>Remembering the still looking parties, Chanyeol hurriedly gets his phone out. “Oh fuck, I forgot that I was supposed to inform your parents and Kyungsoo and Jongin the moment I find you.”</p><p>Taken aback, Baekhyun softly asks, “They’re looking for me? Even my mom?” Chanyeol nods.</p><p>“Your father’s fiancée too.”</p><p>Baekhyun truly did not expect it. For one, he’d think that his father and Ga-in would be glad the moment he was out of their lives. His mother would probably be concerned at having lost her sought after trophy but not to the point she’d actually look for him and talk to his father again. Kyungsoo he anticipated to look for him, but not Jongin. And definitely not Chanyeol too.</p><p>“You had everyone worried, you know. The class, the teachers. Even Oh and Wu looked repentant although they tried not to show it. You have people who love you dearly, Baekhyun. People who are just waiting for you to open your hearts to.”</p><p>The last statement hit too close to home. Baekhyun did shut his heart out to everyone. He felt he would never be loved and that he would never belong anywhere, telling himself he didn’t need them and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were sufficient. In the process of protecting himself, he now sees that he’s hurt a lot of people. His mother, who truly just wanted to be with her son and loved him deeply. His father, who was trying so hard just to make Baekhyun feel okay again. And Ga-in, who was so kind and patient with him.</p><p>A lot of people care for him. Heck, even the fucking mask dealer cared for him. Maybe… maybe it’s time for Baekhyun to let people in. It’s time to stop shutting everyone out, and to stop pretending he’s okay and cheerful. It’s okay to be not be okay sometimes and be able to say he’s angry, or upset, and that his emotions are valid.</p><p>Too deep in his thoughts, he didn’t even realize he was being engulfed in a warm embrace. Chanyeol’s strong arms are like an anchor, keeping him sane and protecting him from his once negative thoughts. “I’m here,” Chanyeol whispers, bringing Baekhyun even closer to his chest. “You’re not alone anymore. You don’t have to carry all that burden in your heart by yourself anymore. I’ll have you as long as you allow me to.”</p><p>In that moment, Baekhyun truly did feel his chest becoming lighter. So this is how it feels like. To allow yourself to trust. To allow yourself to be vulnerable and bare. To acknowledge yourself and to start loving who you are.</p><p>He allowed himself to be cradled and to hold the other as well. As a multitude of emotions took over him, so did the tears that came. But this time, he did not cry alone. He was safe. Okay.</p><p>That night, the sound of tender sobs and soft murmurs of reassurances mingled with the gentle waves attempting to reach the shore.</p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p> </p><p>A lot has changed since that day of the festival.</p><p>For one, Baekhyun’s relationships with his parents has taken for better. The change wasn’t instant, it was a slow process of learning to trust and dissolving the self-blame in him. When he has completely healed, he then saw just how much his parents have truly loved him. Both never once faltered in their love towards him and were very patient with him. He now no longer felt forced or sick to the stomach whenever he spent time with them. It truly was just a son enjoying the company of both parents.</p><p>He and Ga-in had become close, and Baekhyun felt guilty for being such an asshat towards the sweet woman. When she and his father got married, both Baekhyun and his mother had been happy for them. Baekhyun did not feel like an outsider anymore, and even became ecstatic with the news that he would soon become an older brother. He visits his mother often too, and even has dinner time to time when her new boyfriend is around. The man is completely smitten for his mother and it’s clear as day just how much he reveres and cares for her. Baekhyun could not wish for someone better.</p><p>Sehun and Yi Fan soon became his friends. Baekhyun has learned that behind those mean and tough facades they put on, both are actually goofballs who are fun to hang out with. They have deeply reflected on their actions and sincely apologized to him and Chanyeol. Aside from the two, Baekhyun has also made friends with some people from his class– Jongdae, Junmyeon, Yixing, Minseok, Zitao, and Luhan. All twelve of them have varying personalities and hail from different backgrounds but they all enjoy each other’s companies, have a lot of fun, and even take trips sometimes.</p><p>It’s pretty surprising for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be in such a big group, with how they’ve kept mostly to themselves for a long time. But, with the others, there’s such a sense of belonging and brotherhood they’ve developed that it feels like destiny for them to all become friends. It’s such a shame that they all just became friends well into their senior year already, but Baekhyun’s certain. Well into the future, they will still have each other’s backs.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Jongin date each other not long after the festival. Chanyeol said he’d seen it coming, but Baekhyun whines that he was a fucking cat that time and wasn’t aware of what was happening. The dynamics of Kyungsoo and Jongin is something that a lot of people find interesting, Baekhyun included. Where Jongin is pretty loud and all smiles, Kyungsoo tends to be quiet and poker faced all the time, smiles and laughter reserved for the people he holds dear.</p><p>With Baekhyun and Chanyeol becoming boyfriends, it was a process of learning more about each other, Chanyeol specially, since he really doesn’t know much about the smaller. They become each other’s source of courage and strength, bringing out the best in each other. They nurture each other, growing emotionally and mentally.</p><p>Perhaps that’s the reason why Chanyeol found it so easy to tell his parents the truth. That he wants to go to Seoul and study music.  And it’s the resolve in his eyes that made his parents agree. The resolve that was brought forth by Baekhyun’s countless reassurances and support for him.</p><p>With him being unenthusiastic with his life before, Baekhyun never really had a dream for himself. He just roughly planned out that he’d get out of their town and probably become a salaryman in Seoul’s bustling city. But seeing Chanyeol have a dream he so badly wants to attain, it made Baekhyun ponder and wonder if he ever once had a dream like that too. And he did. As comical as it sounds, Baekhyun remembered his old dream to become a veterinarian, something he wished to be when was just young and tremendously optimistic. He loved animals as a child and wanted to take care of them when he grew up.  That dream however died along with the disintegration of his parent’s marriage. It was something he buried, something that had to be forgotten as his view of the world turned to something bitter and unpleasant.</p><p>As Baekhyun continues to heal, it might be time for him to regain the child in him, along with it, his dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼</p><p>
  <strong>EPILOGUE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the apartment door opening rouses him from his nap. He shifts on the bed, trying to wake but failing miserably. Examinations have taken their toll on him, sleepless nights spent hunched over books and readings.</p><p>Footsteps make their way toward the bedroom, approaching closer and closer. The door is opened as well as the lights turned on, making him emit a soft grunt of protest.</p><p>“Holy fuck!” a deep voice shouts, startled. “Baekhyun! You didn’t tell me you were coming.”</p><p>Feeling too sluggish, Baekhyun just grunts in response. A body scoots beside him on the bed, into the duvet that wards off the chilly autumn air. Baekhyun immediately clings to the body, the reaction like second nature already at this point. He buries his face into the crook of the neck, nuzzling it to inhale the intoxicating scent of mint and soap. An arm holds him by the waist, bringing him closer so he’s half atop the body.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” Chanyeol whispers. “How were your exams, hm?”</p><p>Baekhyun purrs at the feeling of fingers gently scratching his scalp, earning him a deep chuckle. “It’s fine,” he mumbles, voice groggy, the words coming out muffled. “I think I did pretty well on some courses but I’m not very sure with microbiology and cytology. There were too many terms to remember.”</p><p>“I’m sure you did well,” Chanyeol reassures him, kissing his nape for good measure.</p><p>“Hm. How ‘bout you? Did the panel give your song a good mark? They better did. It’s a masterpiece,” the smaller yawns the last part as he repositions himself so his right cheek is resting on the taller’s strong, broad chest.</p><p>A peck on his other cheek and eyelid is what Baekhyun receives before Chanyeol responds. “It was very well received,” the taller laughs. “You were right about slowing down the tempo and adding the violin instrumental before the beginning. Thank you, sunshine.”</p><p>As if the pecks didn’t wake him up yet, Chanyeol just had to use <em>that</em> nickname. The one which makes Baekhyun’s heart jump out of his chest, making him feel completely blessed and totally blissful. He whines, burrowing his face back to the inviting crook of Chanyeol’s neck and nuzzling it.</p><p>“God, you really are part cat,” the taller chuckles, peppering the smaller’s clothed shoulder with kisses. “Will you be staying the night?” he whispers, hopeful. Because although they study in the same university and see each other every day, examinations week took all their time away from each other. At most, they spent only an hour together before going their separate ways to spend all their time in studying, and with Chanyeol’s case, completing his song projects as well.</p><p>The smaller hums in response. “Didn’t you see my luggage right over there? I’m gonna be staying here until Monday.”</p><p>Chanyeol definitely did not. The room was dark when he opened it, and only noticed Baekhyun’s form on the bed as soon as he turned the lights on. Too surprised by his boyfriend’s visit, he did not have time to check around his room. He then cranes his head around, seeing said luggage on the study table thrown haphazardly. “I only have eyes for you, so nope I didn’t notice it,” he half jokes, earning him a muffled giggle and a playful pinch on his side. “Did you tell Kyungsoo and Tao?”</p><p>“Yep.” Baekhyun shifts around, finally opening his eyes. He throws his leg over the other’s and hugs the taller’s form. “Soo’s gonna stay over at Jongin’s, and Tao’s gonna invite Luhan, Sehun, Yixing, and Yi Fan over. Wait. Oh my god,” he dramatically whispers. “What if they have an orgy there?”</p><p>Stunned by the smaller’s imagination, Chanyeol’s mouth opens as he thinks about the possibility. Those assholes definitely have the guts to do that. With those five being fucking sexually liberated and shameless, Chanyeol wouldn’t put it past them to hold an orgy party. “Shit, babe. You might be right,” he grimaces.</p><p>Looking up at the taller, Baekhyun mirrors his face. “God, I hope no one fucks on the living room sofa. I fucking sleep there sometimes!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol sneers. “We’ve already fucked plenty of times there. Pretty sure the others did as well.”</p><p>Baekhyun ducks his head, whining, hoping the other doesn’t notice the flushness of his cheeks. Speaking of fucking, they haven’t had sex in weeks. Just the mention of their bold fucking on the sofa while his flat mates were sometimes sleeping in the flat was enough to churn his arousal. Fuck, he needs Chanyeol so badly.</p><p>Too hot and bothered to notice Chanyeol’s observing gaze on him, he doesn’t even notice the smirk forming on the taller’s lips. He yelps when he feels the other’s hand slipping inside his sweatpants. The hand briefly squeezes his asscheeks before the middle finger feels around his clothed hole. “Hm? Sunshine, you’re already wet,” Chanyeol smugly whispers. A shaky exhale slips past Baekhyun’s lips.</p><p>Their first time being intimate during their senior year had turned into a complete mess when they discovered slick coming out from Baekhyun’s hole. Both had panicked then, cocks immediately softening as they got flustered, unknowing of the reason behind the slick. Baekhyun was a virgin, but he knew having sex didn’t make you wet the same way women get. It was a complete disaster. Afraid Chanyeol would be disgusted with him, Baekhyun hurriedly put on his clothes then and dashed out of the taller’s room even though it was midnight. Even though he himself didn’t know what the fuck was going on.</p><p>Chanyeol, the ever good boyfriend he was, ran after Baekhyun as soon as he wore his clothes. He caught up to the crying Baekhyun who was trembling, reassuring the smaller that he’s surprised but not disgusted.</p><p>The dokkaebi then appeared out of nowhere, giving the two mini heart attacks. The two seniors didn’t even question how the dokkaebi just magically knew what was happening to them, albeit the thought of it knowing the two were being intimate was a bit weird, it <em>is</em> a supernatural being, after all.</p><p>It casually explained to them that even though Baekhyun’s transformation into a cat was pretty much broken, part of him was still a feline. The temporary cat side of Baekhyun deeply resonated with his human side that it became ingrained in him, according to the dokkaebi. With cats having subgenders, Baekhyun presented as an omega when he first became a cat, it said, making the small boy finally understand why the dokkaebi kept calling him that. Omegas, among other things, were known to be submissive, experienced heats, and got slick whenever they got aroused, whether they be man or woman.</p><p>At that time, it was all too much to take in, but Baekhyun knew that that was the bargain he had to pay for involving himself with the supernatural. He considers himself lucky enough that only a small part of his feline side lives within him that he won’t have to experience heats.</p><p>The slick was something that Chanyeol immediately loved anyway. It was something that made their sex life more exciting.</p><p>“Hnggg… Yeol,” Baekhyun whines, burying his face on the other’s chest. The finger playing around his hole still hasn’t stopped, further wetting the cotton panties he was wearing with slick.</p><p>He’s so <em>wet</em>. After three years of dating Chanyeol, the other still has the ability to make him feel like he’s putty. “Think you can ride me, baby?” the taller groans, his cock hardening, poking Baekhyun’s thigh where it’s thrown over the other. Baekhyun shyly nods, feeling himself let out more and more slick. “Words, Baekhyun. And look at me,” Chanyeol scolds.</p><p>The idea that Chanyeol was dominant in bed was something Baekhyun had ever since he’s developed a crush on the other. That proved to be wrong however, during their first sexual escapades, wherein Chanyeol would be so careful with him, treating him like precious china. It was disappointing at first for Baekhyun because he was so sure, was so certain that he was right about the other being domineering in bed.</p><p>He was once again mistaken as soon as they grew more comfortable with each other, Chanyeol’s dominant side surfacing once they were well acquainted with each other’s bodies. Baekhyun then learned, that Chanyeol was only being careful with him because the smaller was a virgin, and well, because he revered and <em>loved</em> Baekhyun.</p><p>It was both pretty surprising and dismaying for Baekhyun back then that the taller had already been intimate with others. It was something the smaller tried so hard not to show, because it’s not like Chanyeol’s at fault when it’s inevitable for teenagers with raging hormones to think about and to engage in sex.</p><p>Still, Chanyeol noticed the smaller’s distress, and never failed to reassure Baekhyun, not with words, but with actions, that the past did not matter, and that he <em>loves</em> Baekhyun, very, very dearly.</p><p>Baekhyun lifts his head, moist droopy eyes meeting the other’s dark almond eyes. “Yeah, I can ride you,” he pants out.</p><p>“Sit properly, sunshine,” he whispers, patting Baekhyun’s ass to signal him to move before throwing the duvet carelessly to the side of the bed. It’s cold, with it being November and all, yet with fire coursing through them, the whole room just feels warm and stuffy. The smaller wastes no time, sitting up on his knees before slinging his legs over Chanyeol, plopping his ass just near the taller’s crotch. Chanyeol’s hands automatically go to his slim waist, the hold firm and anchoring. “Good boy. Now come here.”</p><p>A tremble runs through Baekhyun’s body at the praise. He bends over, clutching Chanyeol’s hoodie and stopping just short of the taller’s red, plump lips. Annoyed, Chanyeol grabs the back of Baekhyun’s head, and brings his lips into his own. It starts out gentle at first, savoring the taste of each other that they’ve so badly missed over the course of the week.  Their lips glide softly, carefully. Then, Chanyeol grabs a fistful of the honey blonde hair, his kiss turning aggressive, biting on the smaller’s bottom lip, and pushing his tongue inside when it earns him a gasp.</p><p>Baekhyun’s legs squeeze over the taller’s torso, already going needy and dizzy with the way Chanyeol’s tongue swirls around his. Chanyeol’s tongue flicks his, before sucking on it, and swirling their tongues again. “Mmm haah,” Baekhyun pants out when he pulls away for air, lips just a centimeter away from each other. The kiss had been intense, making him lose oxygen and lightheaded.</p><p>Their eyes meet as they regain their breaths, Baekhyun’s pupils dilated as well as Chanyeol’s dark, hungry eyes. “Off,” the taller growled, sitting up, Baekhyun’s sweater already bunched up to his chest.</p><p>The smaller raises his hands, assisting the other in getting it off him before it’s thrown away on the floor. A sensual mewl soon comes after as his nipple gets bitten and rolled around with Chanyeol’s hot, wet tongue. “F-fuck, haah.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s hand mirrors his tongue’s actions, fingers rolling the other pink, perky nub, pinching it, and twisting it around. “Yeol,” Baekhyun moans, all high pitched and desperate.</p><p>That desperation soon takes control of his hips and before he knows it, he’s grinding his cock and ass on Chanyeol’s hard member. “Shit, Baek,” Chanyeol hisses out, hands coming down to guide Baekhyun’s waist as the smaller greedily ruts his hips, the friction both delicious and painful. He squeezes his hold on Baekhyun, making the smaller pause his actions. It earns him a long whine. “Shut up,” Chanyeol scolds, hand harshly slapping the smaller’s asscheek.</p><p>“Ah!” Baekhyun cries out, hips jerking forward in surprise. It’s been a while since the taller spanked him, further sparking his arousal and haze. He’s then pushed into his back, his head meeting the mattress, Chanyeol’s swift hands stripping him off his drenched sweatpants.</p><p>With just his panties on Baekhyun, Chanyeol bends the smaller’s legs and admires the view. He hungrily takes in the sight before him. Soft whimpers come out of Baekhyun’s throat while his half lidded eyes are full of unshed tears as they needily gaze at Chanyeol. He looks <em>wrecked</em> already with his pale skin flushed red and plump thighs quivering. The head of his cock peeks out from his pastel pink panties, right above the small ribbon, already drooling with precum. As if that wasn’t enough for Chanyeol’s heart, slick flows out from the sides of the pink cotton, the crotch part all wet and soaked.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Chanyeol husked. “I felt how wet you were earlier but I didn’t know it was this bad.” His eyes then meet the smaller’s needy gaze. “Were you so deprived that just the mere mention of sex made you this drenched? Answer me, sunshine.”</p><p>“Ah! Yeol, please, please,” Baekhyun begs, already tearing up with Chanyeol’s thumb and forefinger playing with the head of his cock.  The taller pulls out his weeping cock, giving it a teasing stroke. “C-cold!” he hisses when his cock is exposed to the cold, chilly air.</p><p>Smirking, Chanyeol thumbs the head of the smaller’s cock, smearing the copious white liquid over the shaft. “You didn’t answer my question, sunshine. Were. You. That. Deprived?” he asks, each word punctuated with his nail digging into the slit.</p><p>Baekhyun jerks his hips forward, crying out when Chanyeol uses his free hand to pin him to the bed. “Yes! I wa- I was good! I didn’t touch myself like you told me to.”</p><p>Cooing, Chanyeol properly strokes the hard member, giving it a squeeze before pausing his actions. “Oh, you’ve been very good, haven’t you baby?” He lets out a laugh when the smaller furiously nods his head and whimpers loudly. “You deserve my fingers then, for studying so hard and following my orders.”</p><p>Pulling the panties to the side, Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of the smaller’s pink, smooth hole, clenching and unclenching at nothing but air. Slick continues to dribble down, ruining the bedsheets, but Chanyeol doesn’t care. As if in a trance, he slowly traces the rim of the other’s entrance with his free hand, enthralled by the way it plops out the clear, sticky fluid.</p><p>Baekhyun whines, almost closing his legs but knowing better not to. His legs tremble and quiver. A broken moan comes from his throat, his grip on the bedsheet tightening, as Chanyeol’s finger probes his hole before sliding it inside. “Yeollie!”</p><p>“You’re so tight, sunshine,” Chanyeol grits out. He slowly eases his finger inside the tight ring of muscle, the squelching sound of the slick filthy when he thrusts the finger continuously. One becomes two, and the squelching only grows filthier. Chanyeol scissors his fingers, loosening the hole for his cock. Cusses and soft whimpers spill out from Baekhyun’s lips, his cheeks marred from tear tracks. The taller’s cock manages to become even harder at the <em>debauched</em> sight below him.</p><p>Three fingers in and Baekhyun whimpers loudly. “Ah- ah! Chanyeol please…” Baekhyun whimpers, Fuck, he can’t do this anymore, it feels so, <em>so good</em>, but he needs more.</p><p>A hum comes out from Chanyeol. “Three’s still not enough for you?” he darkly chuckles. Baekhyun softly cries and shakes his head. “I see. You’re a slut after all, aren’t you? Always needing to be so full.”</p><p>With the degradation and four fingers inside of him, Baekhyun’s about to lose his mind. It all feels so good, Chanyeol’s fingers abusing his prostate, making him cry out at each jab. “Yes, yes, yes, right there, Yeol, fuck,” he babbles, head empty at this point. All he can focus on is that delicious high he gets each time his velvet bundle of nerves get hit by his lover’s fingers.</p><p>Then, Baekhyun notices it. He’s all naked, panties long ripped by Chanyeol, while said man is still fully clothed. It makes him feel like a thing, like he’s just there to be used by his beloved Chanyeol, and all he can do is receive what the other’s giving him. It makes him cum.</p><p>Hot, white ropes of semen land on the smaller’s stomach and chest. His body shakes, trembling, as Chanyeol pats the fringe off his forehead, kissing his closed eyes and the mole right above his lip.</p><p>“You good?” Chanyeol whispers when he comes down from his high.  Smiling, feeling his insides warm when Baekhyun’s soft eyes smile along with his lips.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, I came without asking,” Baekhyun mumbled softly.</p><p>“Shh. It’s okay.” Chanyeol pecks him on his lips. “Open your mouth, sunshine,” he softly whispers, bringing his fingers scooped with cum to the smaller’s lips- all red and abused with all his biting. When Baekhyun’s done swallowing everything and his stomach and chest all cleaned up, he opens his mouth. “Good boy,” Chanyeol praises him, making the smaller’s eyes flutter closed in delight.</p><p>He loves being good for Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol lies back down on the bed, resting his head on the pillows and Baekhyun gets the cue. He looks at Chanyeol’s eyes, unbuttoning the trousers and unzipping it when he receives a nod from the taller. He slides off the trousers, throwing them to the side. The tent on Chanyeol’s boxers is more apparent now, a wet spot where his cockhead is can be seen on the gray fabric.</p><p>The smaller positions himself, straddling Chanyeol’s strong, muscular thighs. The taller lets out a hiss when his boxers get pulled down, freeing his rock hard cock to the cold, the veins prominent and precum dribbling from the head. Baekhyun feels his mouth water. “May I?” he softly asks, puppy eyes searching for confirmation.</p><p>“Yes you may,” Chanyeol chuckles. “You’re being very polite, aren’t you, baby?”</p><p>Baekhyun nods, humming like a child eager to please. He slides down on the other’s legs, leaving a trail of slick before bending forward. “That’s because I want to be good,” he says, face so close to Chanyeol’s cock that each hot breath hits the hard member, making it jerk in anticipation.</p><p>“Fuck,” Chanyeol hisses. Baekhyun’s wet, hot tongue licks the head kittenly, cleaning it off the oozing semen. “Just like that kitten,” Chanyeol huffs out, hand grabbing fistfuls of soft downy hair, guiding the bobbing head as the smaller sucks eagerly on his shaft.</p><p>The nickname makes Baekhyun moan. He loves giving the taller head because Chanyeol always calls him kitten. It makes Baekhyun hot and heady whenever he gets called of the nickname. He really is part cat, and there’s something affectionate with the way the taller says the word.</p><p>Chanyeol watches his cock disappear in Baekhyun’s mouth. The red, thin lips are stretched around his girth, droopy eyes full of unshed tears, saliva dribbling down the smaller’s chin, Chanyeol’s cock still too thick for him to handle. The sight is nothing short of lewd and filthy.</p><p>The part where Baekhyun can’t reach is stroked by his beautiful hand. He licks around the head, swirling his tongue around, before going back to bobbing his head. With eyes meeting Chanyeol’s dark ones, he grips the taller’s thighs, sinking down on his cock, <em>gagging</em> when the tip breaches his throat.</p><p>“Holy fuck, Baekhyun! Are you alright?” Coughing, Baekhyun nods his head and dries the tears from his eyes. Chanyeol coos, bringing the smaller up so their chests are flushed. “Sunshine,” he whispers. “You don’t have to deepthroat me, we’ve talked about this.”</p><p>“But- I thought- I thought I could do it today,” Baekhyun whines, voice hoarse from the attempt of doing said action.</p><p>Chanyeol caresses his ass, squeezing the fat flesh, before massaging it again. “You don’t have to do anything, alright? Whatever you give me, I’m contented with that,” he reprimands, sweetly smacking the other’s soft cheek.</p><p>Warmth courses through Baekhyun once more. How did he get so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend? It felt only yesterday when he was transforming into Hyun, only able to get close to the taller as a cat. He’s come a long way but it was all worth it in the end.</p><p>“Ah?! Ah- Y- Yeollie!” Baekhyun cries out, pulled out of his reverie by the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers shallowly thrusting in him.</p><p>“What’s got you so distracted, sunshine?” Chanyeol laughs, bringing his fingers to Baekhyun’s lips who deeply blushes before taking the fingers in his mouth, tasting himself. “You taste good right, baby? Maybe I’ll eat you out later in the shower, what do you say?”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Baekhyun moans around the fingers, sucking harder and dragging his tongue over them. He tastes sweet, like rosewater and honey combined. It’s not the first time Chanyeol made him taste his slick, yet it never fails to make the smaller hot and bothered each time. Chanyeol loves eating him out, loves how he tastes, as much as he loves Baekhyun’s scent.</p><p>“Yeah, I bet you’re always up for that,” Chanyeol chuckles. He pats the boy’s ass.</p><p>Understanding the message, Baekhyun sits up properly, grabbing the taller’s cock behind him and lifting himself up. With bated breath, he aligns it to his drenched hole before slowly sinking down on it. Both let out a shaky breath when it’s inside him to the hilt, Chanyeol having to close his eyes to keep himself from just thrusting upwards because <em>fuck</em> is Baekhyun tight. It’s like he wasn’t even fingered just earlier.</p><p>Baekhyun breathes in and out, making himself used to Chanyeol’s size. “Okay?” Chanyeol worriedly asks, gaze searching for any signs of hurt or discomfort in Baekhyun’s eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, just- just give me a minute,” he whispers.</p><p>Chanyeol understandingly nods. He’d give Baekhyun all the time he needs, even a decade, or a century just to ensure he’s safe and okay.</p><p>When Baekhyun feels ready, he experimentally gyrates his hips, earning him a soft moan from the taller. He lifts his hips up, before slamming back down harshly.</p><p>“Fuck!” they both moan out in unison. Chanyeol’s hands move to the smaller’s hips while Baekhyun supports his weight on his hands on the taller’s thigh behind him.</p><p>Baekhyun rides out sporadically before he starts a rhythm, going up, up, before sinking down on deeply on Chanyeol’s cock.</p><p>“Yeah, just like that, sunshine. Keep going. Shit, you’re a pro at this, aren’t you?” Chanyeol praises the smaller, slapping down harshly on his asscheek when he raises his hips, earning him high-pitched cries and moans.</p><p>It’s crazy, Chanyeol’s cock keeps stabbing him in all the right places. Baekhyun feels so, so full he can’t seem to stop mewling. “Ah- Ah, Chanyeollie, you- you feel so good, I- Ah!“ he sharply cries out,  throwing his head backwards as he keeps going up and down the taller’s cock.</p><p>Grabbing the fullness of Baekhyun’s asscheeks, Chanyeol plants his feet on the mattress. He holds the smaller in place, then pounds up to fuck up into the hot, tight, heat.</p><p>“Ah! Ah, ah, don’t- Yeol, don’t stop. Feels ah- feels so good, hnngg!” Baekhyun brokenly moans out, meeting Chanyeol’s thrust, hitting <em>that</em> spot in an instant. “Th-there!”</p><p>Chanyeol groans out, watching his cock disappear in the pink, sobbing hole. Baekhyun’s cock dangles as he goes up and down his cock, his plump thighs working hard to meet his thrusts halfway.</p><p>The sound of slick sloshing around echoes around the room, blending in with all their moans and the sound of hips meeting flesh.</p><p>Feeling that familiar warmth pooling in his abdomen, Chanyeol snaps his hips upwards even faster and sharper, chasing his orgasm.</p><p>“Y-Yeol I’m cumming,” Baekhyun cries out, nose and cheeks red from all the crying. His grip on Chanyeol’s hand tightens, sharp nails digging into the skin.</p><p>“Cum,” Chanyeol  growls, squishing the soft, fat handful of flesh in his hands.</p><p>The smaller rides up once, twice, then he’s cumming, moans coming out broken as his chest is painted with white. He stays in place even though his thighs are burning, forcing his eyes open to see Chanyeol’s face as he cums.</p><p>Not even a minute later, Chanyeol cums, groaning out softly as his seed fills Baekhyun. “Baekhyun,” he rasps out. He slams the smaller back down on his cock, making Baekhyun grind to chase his high. Waves and ripples of pleasure and euphoria wrack through his body.</p><p>Baekhyun pulls out of the taller’s softening dick, grimacing at the feeling of cum flowing out of him. Chanyeol begs to differ. The sight is hot.</p><p>“C’mere,” Chanyeol softly says, engaging the smaller in a gentle, languid kiss when he’s lying down beside him. “I love you,” Chanyeol whispers, kissing his forehead while he cups Baekhyun’s soft cheeks.</p><p>Baekhyun hums, eyes disappearing into crescents. His rectangular smile beams at the taller, and Chanyeol can’t believe he has this angel right in his arms. “I love you too,” Baekhyun whispers, hugging Chanyeol.</p><p>“Shower?”</p><p>“Can we sleep and shower later?” Baekhyun says in a pout. “I really need to catch up on sleep.”</p><p>As if Chanyeol would ever deny him anything.</p><p>The taller chuckles. “Alright, let me clean you up first though.”</p><p>Chanyeol grabs a wet towel, thoroughly cleaning up Baekhyun’s hole and legs of slick and cum, as well as his chest and stomach of sweat and the leftover traces of semen. He made sure to be gentle, not wanting to irritate the smaller’s tender skin.</p><p>When they’re all cleaned up and buried under the duvet, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun tightly to him. The smaller purrs, feeling contented and safe.</p><p>“What were you thinking earlier?” Chanyeol softly asks, inhaling the fruity scent of strawberries.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“After you gagged on my dick.”</p><p>Gasping, Baekhyun playfully punches the taller’s chest, the sound of their giggling melting into the dark room. “God, you’re so crass.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes, still chuckling. “You didn’t go into subspace did you?” he teases.</p><p>The smaller shakes his head, his cheek squished by the taller’s strong, broad chest. “No, I was just. Just thinking of how far I’ve come along.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Chanyeol softly inquires.</p><p>“Like, how I used to transform into Hyun. When you were literally my world and all I wanted was to get closer to you.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if you’re saying you don’t love me as much as you did back then or what,” Chanyeol teases making the smaller whine.</p><p>“No, that’s not it! If anything, I love you more each passing day. I just meant back when I was still hurting and stuff… y’know?” he exhales out, gazing up to look at the taller, surprised to see Chanyeol already looking at him, eyes full of love.</p><p>“I know. I was also a coward back then too,” Chanyeol whispers. He raises his eyebrows when he sees Baekhyun’s narrowed eyes. “And a jerk.”</p><p>They laugh, softly, as if scared to scare away the nostalgia that crept up to them.</p><p>“We indeed have come a long way from the us back then, huh?” Baekhyun whispers.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, we did.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading this story!</p><p>i hope you all enjoyed and this somehow helped you smile even a little bit ^^</p><p>twitter: @babieyoongiii / @nekoyoobgi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>